Lavender Roses
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: AU. It was amazing how something as simple as a bouquet of lavender roses could change everything. After the war, Sasuke thought he was living in the age of miracles. His brother was alive and happily married, everyone knew the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, and things seemed to be settling down until an old marriage contract was discovered. Hence the lavender roses.
1. Chapter 1

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **One of my most loyal readers requested an arranged marriage Sasuke x Hinata story. I decided to grant her request because she's awesome and it's been awhile since I've done a solo work with this pairing. While I've used the arranged marriage concept before, I feel that it's a prompt that allows for a great deal of creativity and that readers will enjoy this 'oldie, but a goodie' concept. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

**Important Story Notations: **This tale will diverge from canon in at least one key way besides the pairing. I've decided to change the fate of two key characters. Yes, that means Itachi and Neji live!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or make any profit from my fanfics.

Chapter 1

"You look pretty in pink, Itachi." Sasuke smirked.

There was a faint outline of pink lipstick adorning the elder Uchiha's cheek. It was no mystery how the other man had gotten the mark, but the thought of Itachi Uchiha wearing pink anything still amused him endlessly.

Itachi sighed with an exasperated fondness as he poked Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother, it's not my lipstick. It's Kurenai's." Though exasperation soon morphed into something far more horrifying, smugness. "I suppose you're old enough now that I should explain to you what men and women do on their honeymoons."

Sasuke scowled, rubbing his forehead. "Itachi, I'm not a child anymore. That's one explanation that I don't require. Where is my sister-in-law anyway?"

It had been three years and countless miracles since the war had ended. The biggest miracle of all was of course, Itachi's revival. The second was that the truth about the Uchiha Massacre was made public and the brothers were now allowed to live as they pleased. Finally, their family had grown in number by two.

Itachi had taken Kurenai as his wife and now had a stepdaughter named Mirai.

"Are you certain? I'm more than happy to explain such things." His brother only half masks a chuckle as his eyes danced with amusement. "Your journey has been a busy one and I doubt anyone ever really took the time to explain how one restores a Clan properly to you." He tilts his head as if considering the matter. "Well, I suppose Kakashi might have said something or given you some interesting reading material. Better him than Orochimaru at least."

Sasuke growled. He loved his brother more than anything, but Itachi was almost begging for a poorly aimed Chidori to be thrown at him. "I'm sure and I definitely wouldn't take advice from either of those two when it comes to such matters."

Kakashi was a cheerful deviant and Orochimaru was well, Orochimaru. The Sannin might have turned over a new leaf, but that didn't mean Sasuke was going to take his advice outside of anything that dealt with jutsus and battles.

"I can't blame you on Orochimaru, but Kakashi isn't a horrible place to get advice from when it comes to matters of the heart. He's a bachelor by choice." Itachi shrugged, the casual gesture at odds with the pure mirth written across his face. His brother could be rather sadistic when the mood struck him. Clearly, Itachi was enjoying taunting Sasuke. "As for your question, Kurenai is on her way to see Shikamaru. He was kind enough to watch Mirai during our Honeymoon. She likely won't be back for several hours."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, deciding it was a far wiser choice to focus on his sister-in-law than on the merits and demerits of Kakashi's seemingly eternal bachelorhood. "Why would it take that long to pick Mirai up? Is Shikamaru going to challenge her to Shogi?"

Shikamaru was a genius, but he was lazy. Of course he cared about Kurenai, but he'd probably be more interested in taking a nap, cloud watching, or doing whatever he did in his free time than badgering the Genjutsu Mistress for details about her honeymoon.

"He might, but I know women and more importantly, I know this village, Sasuke." Itachi smiled as if the answer should have been obvious. "This village loves nothing more than gossiping, especially when it comes to romance. My poor wife is likely going to be subjected to hours upon hours of well-intentioned interrogation."

Sasuke blinked. Itachi was right. "What you doing here then? Shouldn't you be helping her escape?"

Itachi was about to answer, when Sasuke heard a caw from nearby. He looked up and saw a messenger hawk descending upon the Uchiha District with a scroll attached to its talons.

"Kurenai is a Jonin. I think she can handle herself well enough against some curious friends." Itachi laughed as the hawk landed on his now outstretched arm. "Besides, women tend to enjoy such bonding rituals more than men on average."

He was probably right about that. Still, Sasuke shook his head as he untied the scroll from the hawk's foot. Upon reading it, Sasuke felt only confusion.

The letter made absolutely no sense.

_ To the Uchiha Clan,_

_ I request your immediate presence at the Hyuga Estate at your earliest convenience there is a matter of great urgency that needs to be discussed. It concerns the future of both of our Clans._

_ Please send a messenger hawk back with the time you would like to convene. I would greatly appreciate both of your presence during this meeting._

_ Sincerely, Lord Hiashi Hyuga._

"Itachi, do you have any idea why Hiashi would want to talk to us?" Sasuke frowned, looking at the letter.

He'd never spoken to the man personally and Sasuke didn't think Itachi had either. While Sasuke had never been aware of any bad blood, it had always felt like an unspoken rule to give each other a wide berth.

No one had ever said why, but as he grew older, Sasuke assumed it was just the nature of their bloodlines. They both possessed visual prowess beyond that of most ninjas. It was better to just leave one another to their own devices than to start a bloody rivalry over which line was 'superior.'

"I may have an idea, but I never thought that the agreement would still be valid after all this time." Itachi grimaced and shot Sasuke an apologetic look. "There were so many unforeseen circumstances and it was agreed upon so long ago, that I never thought Hiashi would see fit to enforce it."

That look made Sasuke flinch. Whatever the agreement was, it couldn't be good. Itachi wouldn't look so guilty if it was. "Enforce what?"

"The match." His brother let out a shaky breath. "Years ago, Father and Mother thought it would be wise to cultivate closer ties between our family and our Sister Clan if you will. The easiest way to do so was through a marriage between our respective Clans' heirs."

Sasuke felt as though he had been struck through the gut with an unforgiving Kirin. When Itachi put it that way, it made perfect sense. There was just one problem.

"I can understand the logic of it, but it's no longer valid. You're already married. So, why bring it up at all?" One couldn't just nullify an existing marriage. Sasuke knew that much. Well, other than divorce.

Still, it seemed unlikely Hiashi Hyuga would try to force a divorce. After all, Kurenai had been Hinata's instructor. It'd create nothing but bad blood. Hiashi Hyuga struck Sasuke as many things, but he honestly couldn't say stupid was one of them.

"They were rather insistent on it being a thorough contract." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead. "Seeing as I am already wed, the contract is still in effect, but the parties change. In most other circumstances, I would be the one marrying Hinata. Seeing as I'm already wed though, should this contract be enforced…you would take my place."

No, it wasn't just a Kirin. It was a complete Susanoo that had just smacked straight into his gut.

"You're saying that Hiashi wants me to marry Hinata?" Sasuke knew he was gaping like a fish now, but he couldn't help it. The idea was so…foreign that he could scarcely process it.

"I'm saying it's a possibility. Most likely, he'll want to invalidate the contract in a way that won't dishonor our Clans." Itachi nodded at Sasuke, probably hoping to reassure him. "He is the Head of his Clan and I lead our Clan. All we need to do is agree and that will be that, most likely."

Most likely. Wonderful. Now his fate and that of Hinata's was reduced to two key words. Most likely.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata tried in vain to calm her frayed nerves. She couldn't believe this. Any of it.

"Hinata, it's going to be alright." Kurenai smiled, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It will all work out. Your father only wants what's best for you and I'm sure Itachi feels the same way about Sasuke."

How her entire world had turned upside down in the span of less than twenty-four hours, Hinata wasn't certain. Even during the war, she had never felt so off balance.

"I know. I love my father. He's a good man and Itachi must be to for you to love him so." Hinata smiled every time she saw her Sensei and new her husband together.

It was impossible not to.

Still, that didn't solve her current predicament. Itachi and Kurenai were an exceptional match, but she and Sasuke were another matter. Her Sensei was married to his brother. That was really their only tie that bound them together outside of having attended the Academy together.

"I know you do and Itachi is." Kurenai shook her head as she held Hinata's hands in her own. "Just remember, Sasuke is likely just as shocked by all this as you are. Whatever happens, I'm sure that it will all work out. Besides, he might surprise you. Uchihas are a lot like roses."

The situation was a surreal one, but the irony of Kurenai's statement was not entirely lost on Hinata. The Hyuga Heiress couldn't help it, she laughed. "How are they like roses, Kurenai Sensei?"

The image of a flower was at odds of what little she knew about Sasuke Uchiha. She would have compared him to a wolf or a lion before a rose. Both were beautiful predators that were devoted to their families, but one would be a fool to try to hold either of them in the same manner they might a rose.

"Like roses, they're beautiful and dangerous. Though if one knows how to handle them properly, they you won't get scratched by the thorns. For instance, Itachi is a very fearsome ninja, but he becomes as cuddly as a kitten if you give him a shoulder massage."

Hinata burned scarlet at that. Kurenai might have given an innocent example, but their other friends been very insistent on acquiring the more intimate details of her Sensei's relationship with Itachi Uchiha. Suffice to say it wouldn't surprise the Hyuga Heiress at all if Mirai became a big sister in the very near future.

"That's nice, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, trying to will her blush to go away. "I don't think shoulder rubs will work on Sasuke, though."

"You never know until you try." The Genjutsu Mistress smiled, brushing Hinata's hair in a manner that conjured half forgotten memories of her own mother doing the same when she was still a small child. "In any case, we should probably get going. Your father will be expecting us and the boys will be here soon."

The boys. Hinata almost laughed again. The label was far too casual to describe the last two male members of the Uchiha Clan. Kurenai and Mirai being the only female members due to marriage.

"I guess you're right. They're probably on their way here now." The hawk had arrived late last night stating the Uchiha Brothers would be arriving in the morning. Hinata was blessed that her Sensei had decided to come before her husband and brother-in-law. It had done wonders to soothe her nerves for a time, but there was precious little time to delay the inevitable any longer. "Byakugan."

Thanks to her own bloodline, Hinata could see the brothers were on their way. Both were dressed in formal attire and most strangely of all, Sasuke Uchiha was carrying a bunch of lavender roses in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm not entirely certain what my update speed will be for this story, but your reviews continue to be very motivational. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

He still couldn't believe any of this was happening as he carries a dozen lavender roses towards the Hyuga Estate with Itachi at his side. Sasuke was technically engaged to Hinata Hyuga. All because of a marriage contract that no one had thought about in well over a decade.

"Are you certain you wish to do this, Sasuke?" Itachi looks at him with open concern.

Of course, he could understand why his parents had wanted the match. The Uchihas had been planning to overthrow the Leaf via a coup. A marriage either would have gained them a valuable ally in doing so or at least made another powerful Clan less likely to oppose them.

The question catches Sasuke off guard, but in his heart he knew what his answer was. "We'll see what Hinata says. Her opinion matters just as much as mine."

At the time, Hiashi Hyuga had two daughters and the their parents had two sons. It had likely seemed like fortuitous math. No matter what happened when the bloodlines merged, each Clan had an 'extra' heir that would sire children with their respective bloodlines.

"That's very true." Itachi smiles at him, leaning over to poke Sasuke's forehead. "I'm so proud of you. I do believe my foolish little brother is finally growing up. I am curious, though. Why the roses?"

Sasuke scowls, rubbing the spot where his brother had poked. On the inside though, he was pleased. Itachi was finally acknowledging him as an adult.

"It was a compromise. Roses seemed more appropriate for the situation than Aoda's suggestion." No matter how well-intentioned his reptilian snake summon's advice was, Sasuke highly doubted Hinata or any Hyuga would have been particularly pleased to by it.

_ "Master Sasuke, why do you look so distraught?" An enormous slithered to his side. _

_ The fact that said serpent towered above him was irrelevant. Aoda had the demeanor of a faithful puppy when not on the battlefield. _

_ "It's a long story." Sasuke sighed, deciding Aoda might be the best 'person' to talk to about his potential marriage to Hinata. Itachi already had enough to worry about. "My parents signed an agreement stating that I would marry someone when I came of age. The agreement was forgotten about until now, but Itachi and I are going to speak with Hinata and Hiashi about the matter tomorrow."_

_ Aoda tilted his massive head. "Marriage is what humans call Mating, yes? So, you do not wish to Mate with this female? Is there a particular reason? Do you not find her desirable? Is she weak? Not able to have Hatchlings?"_

_ Sasuke snorted. The summon meant well, but he obviously knew almost nothing about human 'mating habits' to say the least. _

_ "You could say that." Sasuke refused to bother explaining that marriage wasn't necessarily strictly necessary to Mate with someone. Explaining everything to his sweet summon would be complicated enough as it was. "Hinata is attractive." He'd never really given the matter much thought, but objectively speaking there was no denying she was beautiful. "She's not weak. Hinata is a Jonin." Again, it was another plus in her favor on paper. "I don't really know how she is with Hatchlings, but I have no reason to suspect she wouldn't be good with them." _

_ Aoda looked at him in open confusion. "Then I fail to see why it's a poor match? Do you not get along well with her? What do you know about her?"_

_ Everything sounded so simple when the snake put it that way. If love was a jutsu, all the hand signs seemed to be in please. Still, Sasuke knew better than to think things would ever be that simple. _

_ "I don't know her well. I've spoken to her a few times. Itachi married her Sensei." Their interactions had been limited, but polite. "I know that she died trying to save Naruto once." The fact that she had been revived didn't negate that in Sasuke's mind. She had no way of knowing that was going to happen. Hinata was willing to die to protect those she cared about. That was…admirable. Marriages had been built on far less. _

_ Aoda swayed from side to side looking Sasuke up and down like he thought his summoner was sick or something. "So you are upset that you're parents suggested you marry a beautiful, strong, and loyal female who is willing to fight to protect those she cares about. I don't understand, Master Sasuke."_

_ Sasuke blinked. Aoda did have a rather simplistic way of looking at the world, but when he put it that way, it made sense. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should give it a chance."_

_ It had been his parents' wish that either he or Itachi marry a Hyuga Heiress. Hinata was all those things Aoda listed and Sasuke had always eventually planned on getting married and restoring his Clan. _

_ He just never really had anyone that he wanted to help him with that goal. There was really no reason why he couldn't come to love Hinata. Though he didn't think she'd necessarily see things that way._

_ "Exactly." Aoda nodded, patting Sasuke's shoulder gently with the tip of his massive tail. "You're a young, strong male, with a large territory. You can keep a Mate and Hatchlings safe. I recommend you show off your hunting prowess to prove your serious about a potential Mating. A deer would probably be a good start. Humans don't eat as much as my kind do."_

_ Sasuke snorted. "Aoda, I'm sure that would work wonderfully on a female snake, but human women generally aren't pleased when a man presents them with a dead animal for a gift."_

_ The massive snake paused for a moment, considering his words. "How about flowers? Lady Kurenai always seems happy when Lord Itachi gives her flowers?"_

_ "…Flowers could work." Sasuke paused, considering the matters. At the very least, they couldn't hurt._

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Aoda is loveable, but do you really think you should be taking love advice from a snake?"

"He raised some valid points. Don't be speciest." Sasuke rolls his eyes as they make their way ever closer to the Hyuga Estate.

Eventually, they came upon the entrance. It wasn't surprising, but there were already several guards approaching them. "We're here to see Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata." He bows to one of the Hyugas guarding the entrance. He didn't know which one. Other than Hinata and Neji, they all looked almost identical. It was a bit disturbing. "They're expecting us."

Whoever he was, bows back. "Of course, follow me. I shall take you to them."

Well, that was surprisingly easy. Sasuke hadn't expected the guards to be aware of what was going on or perhaps Hiashi had merely told them in advance the Uchiha Brothers were coming.

"Thank you. We appreciate that." Itachi smiles, offering a polite bow of his own as they follow the guards towards the man who just might become his future father-in-law and more importantly, towards the woman who might become his future wife.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach her father's favorite tea room. Hinata knew the journey only took a few minutes at most, but her heart was still pounding in her chest at what was to come.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of the Uchiha Brothers entering the room together while she was sitting next to her father and Kurenai. Hinata could have easily convinced herself this was all nothing more than a strange dream were it not for the roses. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined something as unlikely as Sasuke Uchiha bringing her flowers.

"Thank you for coming and so swiftly." Hiashi nods at them, pouring some tea. "Come. Sit. We have much to discuss."

The brothers wasted no time in doing exactly that. It was in that moment, truly allows herself to look at her prospective fiancé for the first time.

Of course, she had seen him before. They had attended the Academy together and he was her Sensei's brother-in-law, but Hinata had never really _seen_ Sasuke before now.

"Yes, we do." Itachi nods. "Perhaps, you or Hinata would like to go first?"

If Naruto was the brilliant, warm Sun, Sasuke was the alluring, aloof Moon. There was no denying that his raven black hair flattered his classical features and lithe, muscular build well.

It wasn't hard to see why the other girls had admired him when they were children, but that meant little. They barely knew each other. Sasuke may have brought her roses, but that was likely as an apology over the imminent awkwardness that both of them were almost assuredly destined to endure on this day.

"Very well." Her father's eyes were wary as he assesses the brothers. "That contract was signed long ago. Circumstances were far different back than they are now. I do not expect the Uchiha Clan to honor it. The only reason I have addressed it at all is a matter of honor. It would be wrong not to tell you of your parents' will and one of our Branch Members happened upon it while cleaning out my study. If I didn't address it, rumors would spiral out of control faster than you could say Byakugan."

"That does make sense." Sasuke glances at the Hyuga patriarch before handing the bouquet to Hinata. "What if I wanted to honor my parents' word, though?"

The room was suddenly spinning and breathing was becoming difficult as Hinata clutched onto the flowers for dear life. She couldn't have possibly heard him correctly. "Y-You want to honor the c-contract?"

Wonderful. She hadn't stuttered in at least a year or two and now she sounded like she was back in the Academy. Still, Hinata couldn't help it. It was nothing short of a miracle that she hadn't fainted yet. At the very least, that was one childhood habit that she appeared to have outgrown. Thank goodness for small mercies.

"Yes. It's what my parents would have wanted and I'd be foolish not to at least consider it." Sasuke looks at her, offering her a smile that she could only describe as cautious, but sincere. "You're beautiful, intelligent, a powerful ninja in your own right, but most importantly you were willing to die to protect those you care about. We might not know each other well, but that means a lot to me."

She'd never seen Sasuke appear worried about anything before. His voice was soft, almost a whisper but every word was spoken with a clarity that left her enthralled. Kurenai was right. Sasuke was just as nervous as she was, but he was trying.

Her father, Itachi, and Kurenai were all watching them like hawks. None of them had spoken a word since Sasuke had begun talking and Hinata found herself strangely grateful for their silence.

"That's very kind of you to say, but you don't have to marry me because of an agreement that was drawn up when we were children." She forces herself to smile at him before glancing at the roses. His willingness to make an effort was heartwarming, but Hinata wouldn't do it. She couldn't do it. She couldn't force him to marry her.

"It has nothing to do with kindness and everything to do with the truth. I have no reason not to consider the match, but I understand it's not the same for you." Sasuke watches her with expectant eyes. "You have every logical reason to just ask for this contract to be invalidated. It'd be the smart thing to do. No one would hold it against you, but I'd like to try."

He wanted to try. Hinata searches Sasuke's face for any hint that this was nothing more than a brave face.

It was true that whatever she knew about Sasuke was secondhand at best, but she knew his brother. Kurenai had told her everything about Itachi and by extension, to some degree…Hinata knew Sasuke.

Sasuke loved his parents. He mourned them terribly in a way that was all too familiar. It was the same way she missed her own mother. It was entirely plausible that he was only asking out of a sense of duty to his parents. Though as she looked into eyes as dark as the nighttime sky itself, she couldn't convince herself that was the only reason. If it was, he could have just said so and would have been more firm in his 'proposal.' Less vulnerable.

"If Itachi and my father agree, I think…I'd like to try too." Hinata could only hope that she hadn't just made a mistake and that she wasn't about to get bloodied by Sasuke's thorns.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

The rest had been little more than a short blur. Sasuke would have been hard pressed to recall anything after said those words. _'I think…I'd like to try too.'_

_ "Well, this is certainly unexpected." Hiashi pursed his lips, a million emotions reflected in his eyes in the span of a single instant. _

_ Sasuke had only identified a handful: surprise, concern, and possibly something that might have bored on hope. That last feeling may have been a product of wishful thinking on his part, though. If anything, Hiashi might have been intrigued by the thought of combining the bloodlines. _

_ Itachi chuckled, but smiled with affection at Sasuke. "Yes, my brother has a way of surprising people." Of course, the Uchiha Clan's Head navigated the other man's shock with an alarming ease. "Still, they're both willing. If worse comes to worst, there's no reason we can't dissolve the contract amiably. I would say we it might be best to allow the rest of the village to think this is a regular courtship, but I know that's not feasible."_

_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask why such a thing wouldn't be possible, but Kurenai must have anticipated the question. The Genjutsu Mistress launched a preemptive strike. "The Hyugas are a rather efficient clan in many areas, but one of the areas they excel in most is gathering information and spreading it among their people. It's likely that every member of this household is already aware there was a contract despite Hiashi's best efforts."_

_ That was disturbing to say the least. How did Hyugas ever have any privacy when every member of their Clan could literally see through walls if they wanted to? _

_ Amusement flickered in Hiashi's eyes. "Our Clan considers it of the utmost important to make sure our members are thoroughly briefed on important affairs, but we draw some lines. The Byakugan is not to be used to spy on other family members for the sake of curiosity and everyone is to respect their fellow Clan member's private space."_

_ In that moment, the Hyuga Patriarch seemed to shed about twenty years before Sasuke's eyes. There was a certain mischievous in his expression. He had known EXACTLY what Sasuke was thinking. _

_ Well, even glaciers were young once. _

_ "That's true." Hinata looked at Sasuke. Unlike her father, her expression was always an open book. Her every thought was evident in those exotic lavender irises her Clan was best known for. "If Sasuke and Itachi don't mind, we should probably address his at a family dinner."_

_ He'd always known her to be the shy girl in the back of the class. Hinata had possessed a stutter at the Academy that Sasuke had never paid much heed to, but he'd noticed it. Back then, if he had thought of her at all, it was mostly to wonder how such a shy girl would manage to lead such a large Clan one day. _

_ Now, he had his answer. Apparently, when it came to her family, Hinata could and would suppress her natural soft spoken demeanor._

_ "I wouldn't mind. I doubt Itachi would either." Sasuke smiled at Hinata._

_ Hiashi nodded in approval. "Good. It's settled. It is the wiser course of action to ensure everyone is reading from the same scroll. How they feel about the information is up to them, but I lead this Clan. If I approve of this potential match, they will not question me. The dinner will take place tomorrow. That will give us time to prepare a suitable meal."_

_ The man spoke with absolute certainty. For the barest of moments, Sasuke could have easily pictured Fugaku Uchiha saying something similar, if not identical in nature. _

Smack!

"Hey, Bastard, what's wrong?" Naruto frowns after retracting in his hand from a brutal punch that had landed somewhere a few inches shy of Sasuke's lower ribcage. "You should have been able to dodge that easily. You're distracted."

A few feet away from them, Itachi chuckles. His brother was sitting on a tree stump watching their fight as if they were delightfully entertaining. "Well, you see Naruto, it's a very long story. I'd tell you myself, but I believe this is Sasuke's tale to tell. It's not every day that a man gets engaged."

Itachi Uchiha might be a pacifist, but the man had sadistic tendencies. Sasuke was sure of it.

"ENGAGED? What are you talking about?" The blond barrels towards him, getting close enough that Sasuke could easily see every individual 'whisker' on his best friend's face. "I didn't know the bastard was dating anyone. Hell, he's never even really looked at any girls!"

Yes, Sasuke called them whiskers. Those markings on the Loser's face needed a name.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. Of course he had 'looked' at girls. He just hadn't been an obvious idiot about it and had other thoughts on his mind at the time. Not that he was going to bother correcting Naruto about his mistaken assumptions. "Stop being an idiot. It's a long story and I'm not sure if engaged is exactly the right way to describe it. Apparently, our parents had an agreement with Hinata's that one of their daughters would marry one of their sons. Since Itachi is already married, it fell to me and Hinata, seeing as she's the eldest."

Naruto's eyes were almost as expressive as Hinata's. "No way. Wait. Are you two happy about it? I know there's no way that Itachi would force you to get married, if you don't want to. People should have a choice! Besides, you and Hinata? I mean, how would that even work? She's so nice and you're well, you're you."

He wasn't saying anything that was technically wrong, but the urge to Chidori Naruto was growing increasingly powerful.

"It's complicated, but we've both agreed that we'll attempt to honor the agreement." Still, Sasuke holds himself back. Hinata would be here soon. Chidoring her first love was not the ideal way to make a 'first fiancé impression.' "Sometimes arranged marriages do become love matches. Besides, I'm already better for her than you were. You didn't even notice her feelings for you until she died trying to save you from Pain. At least, I'm not oblivious."

Sasuke loved Naruto like another brother, but the man was extremely dense when it came to women. Granted, Sasuke's own personal experience was limited, but at least he could recognize when someone was interested. Hell, he had barely paid any attention to Hinata back then and he knew about her affections for the blond.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know? She fainted a lot." Naruto's face was turning a bright shade of red. It was hard to believe sometimes this lovable idiot was the same man who had battled against Madara and lived to tell the tale. "Anyway, I guess it's okay. Just don't be a bastard to her. She's nice. You should do something nice for her if you're going to try to date her."

Itachi smirks, causing Sasuke to shiver. No good ever came of his brother smirking. "Oh, he's being very nice to her. Why my foolish little brother even went so far as to get her roses while he proposed to her. It was very touching."

Naruto blinks and looks at Itachi like the eldest Uchiha had grown another head. "He got her roses?"

The other ninja nods, smiling in a smug way. "Yes, lavender ones. They were quite pretty."

Itachi was just determined to destroy his pride today. That was okay, Sasuke would find a way to get him back. Maybe he'd tell Kurenai about that stuffed dinosaur that Itachi slept with till he was ten.

"Well, that's a good start. I would have gotten her orange roses, though. You know something that will really stand out." Naruto grins.

Sasuke swats Naruto upsidet he head. "You're an idiot. You don't give the woman you're trying to seduce a hyperactive colored rose."

"Ow! Hey, what's wrong with orange?" Naruto glowers at him.

Sasuke just rolls his eyes. Some things would never change. Naruto orange obsession was one of them.

* * *

Hinata walks alongside her cousin and tries not to sigh. Neji certainly meant well, but it would have been better if she had gone on her own.

"I know what you're thinking, Hinata, but it is my sworn duty to protect you at all times. While I trust that Sasuke's redemption is a sincere one, he's still a young man. A man who was trained by Kakashi and you know how Uchihas are. Look how quickly Itachi charmed Kurenai."

She feels her face burn a brilliant shade of crimson. "Neji! We've both just agreed to try. Sasuke is not Kakashi and he's not Itachi. Just because his Sensei has romantic taste in literature and his brother had a whirlwind romance with Kurenai Sensei doesn't mean he's going to try to whisk me off to begin restoring the Clan immediately."

Neji arches an eyebrow. "You seem to have given this whisking scenario a great deal of thought."

Hinata crosses her arms and decides it was in her best interest to keep going. Her cousin would likely watch his tongue more in front of Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi was almost bound to be by his brother's side during a time like this and he was the head of another Clan.

Neji was many things, but foolish wasn't one of them. He wouldn't risk starting a Clan War over an innuendo.

"Hinata, wait!" She could hear Neji chasing after her, but she didn't stop until she got to the Uchiha District.

The bluenette giggles feeling as though she was a child playing tag and that she had just reached the 'safe' spot. Still, she continues on. The sounds of laughter and bickering ringing throughout the newly restored Uchiha District.

"Itachi, will you explain to Naruto why orange is a ridiculous color?" Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Hinata feels her heart pound as she realizes what was going on. Sasuke and Naruto must have been training and apparently Itachi either was as well or at least he was watching them do so.

She had conceded that Naruto would never feel the same way about her that she had him. The blond saw her as a 'friend' and apparently nothing more. It was a recently closed wound, but seeing her 'fiancé' and him together was uncomfortable to say the least.

"I can see you didn't think this through." Neji sighs as he catches up to Hinata. "You agreed to consider the match, but failed to consider the reactions of everyone else around you. It doesn't matter. Naruto is your friend, he'll want you to be happy. He might make everyone go deaf with his reaction to the engagement, but you know it's true."

"Every color has their merits and demerits. It depends on the occasion." Itachi shrugs, his expression halfway between a smirk and a smile. "While orange is not necessarily my favorite color, I'm Kurenai does have one…gown that flatters the color exceptionally well."

"Uchihas, they are deviants." Neji scoffs. "Let us hope that Sasuke is less lecherous than his brother at least."

A kunai goes sailing through the air, narrowly missing Neji. "We also have exceptionally good hearing. Though I'm not entirely certain why you say that as if it's a bad thing to enjoy the more sensual side of life." Itachi chuckles at Neji's outage. "Your Clan is a large one. I imagine that you're far warmer towards your loved ones in private than you let on in public."

It was apparently going to be a miracle if she got through this day without fainting.

"Itachi!" Sasuke glares at his brother, furry written all over his face. "Don't throw kunais at Hinata's cousin."

Itachi shrugs his eyes glimmering with mischief. "We both know that I was never intending to hit him and I do believe he insulted me first. It's fine, though. We're all adults here. We can take a few jests in good spirits."

"Yeah…this is getting weird." Naruto snorts, heading over to Hinata and patting her on the back. "Well, congratulations. I think? He can be a bastard, but he's got a good heart. He just tries to hide that. If he upsets you though, just let me know and I'll beat some sense into him."

Hinata rubs the back of her head. Naruto meant well, but she wasn't entirely certain what she should say to such a declaration. This was especially the case because Sasuke could hear every single word.

Apparently, her fiancé got twitchy when he was annoyed about something.

"I don't have any reason to upset her. Hinata isn't annoying like you." Sasuke shrugs, closing the distance between them. His every stride was silent as death and carried the grace of a panther. "Hinata, why don't we leave the bickering and kunai measuring to my brother, Naruto, and Neji? I can give you a tour of the district if you like?"

If nothing else, Sasuke was rather direct in his style of communication. While Hinata couldn't deny the accuracy of the phrase, 'kunai measuring' it certainly wasn't something that would ever be uttered in the Hyuga Estate.

"I'd like that." She smiles offering him her hand. The description bordered on crude while not quite crossing the line. Then again, Sasuke had spent years in the Sound Village. It was likely a miracle his speech was as 'civilized' as it was. "It seems like a large District. My family has an estate and grounds, but it's not spread out like this. This place reminds me of a small village."

Sasuke nods at that, covering her hand with his own. "It was designed that way. Our Clan was in a strange position. We were part of the Leaf Village and yet, almost entirely self-sufficient."

His hand dwarfed her own. Covering it completely. It was also warm, but rough. Wielding lightning so often had taken a toll and formed calluses. Strangely enough, there was something reassuring in that.

"I see that. You even have your own fields." Hinata smiles at him, though she tilts her head at the sight. "You seem to grow a lot of tomatoes and cabbage."

"I know. Itachi is strange sometimes. He just loves cabbage along with stuffed dinosaurs for some reason." Sasuke smirks as he leads Hinata off. "Did you know he had one until he was ten years old? I bet her still misses it. Perhaps Kurenai should get him one? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."


	4. Chapter 4

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm aiming to update this story once or twice every 1-2 weeks, but updates may take place faster or slower. It all depends on my schedule and inspiration.

**Chapter Notation: **This chapter is almost exclusively pure silliness. Aoda decided to be Aoda and well, I just didn't feel the need to rein in the chaos after that.

Chapter 4

"These are the fields where Itachi and I once took down a wild boar when we were children." He glances at her. His lavender and obsidian black watching her with equal intensity. "Those were different times. Back when catching a ninja cat seemed like an almost impossible task and defeating a boar was a heroic feat."

Hinata laughs, feeling a giggle bubble up from somewhere deep inside her. "They weren't all that different. Catching ninja cats is still almost impossible. It doesn't matter whether someone is an Academy student or a Kage."

It was true. In theory, catching a cat should have been an easy task for a ninja, but every 'veteran' ninja knew different. Felines were fiercely independent. Regular housecats and ninja cats all shared one thing in common, if they didn't want to do something…they weren't going to do it. Well, at least not without scratching the hell out of whoever was foolish enough to press the issue.

"I can't really argue with that. Maybe that's why my Clan had so many of them. You can't really train ninja cats the way you can dogs." Sasuke tilts his head thoughtfully as they continue walking side by side. "I know that Kiba's family is famous for working with ninja dogs, but you just won't ever get that sort of loyalty out of a cat. You have to bribe them. Preferably with catnip or food. They're better at stealth missions than most ninja dogs, though."

Hinata nods. She hadn't really remembered that about the Uchihas. The Inuzukas would forever be associated with dogs, but the feline loving Uchihas kept their furry companions a little closer to their vests.

"Maybe, but don't ever let Kiba hear you say that. He's very protective of Akamaru and ninja dogs in general. It doesn't bother you that Neji and Itachi are watching our every move, does it?"

Sasuke shrugs as they head further into the fields, pointing towards a crow in the sky. "It doesn't. I've long ago accepted that Itachi has a way to finding out everything. I can't say that I know Neji that well, but I know he cares for you and he has a Byakugan."

Her fiancé allows the implication of the last part to hang in the air. Probably because Sasuke figured it was relatively simple math. Overprotective Cousin + Byakugan = Spying Neji.

"That's true. Sasuke, what are we doing all the way out here?" Hinata watches him with confusion.

They were now away form the crops and there was a rather large impression in the grass. One that had clearly been made from the frequent presence of a very large animal.

"If you're willing, I'm going to introduce you to my Summons. They're on the larger side." Sasuke shrugs.

Uchihaese was a strange language. Sasuke said just enough to get his point across and not a single word more.

"I'd love to meet them. What species are they?" Hinata smiles, her heart feeling lighter by the second. In his own way, Sasuke was really making an effort.

A ninja's Summon was a very personal magic. Actions spoke louder than words. The very fact that Sasuke wanted to introduce her to his Summons implied a certain level of trust. When or why she had gained that trust, Hinata hadn't the slightest idea, but she would find out. Eventually.

For now, well cats weren't the only curious species on the planet. She knew Naruto had toads and Sakura had slugs, but not Sasuke's animal. She was quite certain some type of big cat was about to make itself known.

"Garuda is a hawk." Sasuke performs the first Summoning and an enormous bird of prey appears. "Aoda is a golden retriever in a snake's body."

Almost immediately afterwards, another giant puff of smoke is seen and Aoda glides out of it. He was a snake, a really big snake. Hinata wasn't sure he would have even fit inside the Hyuga Estate, but something very strange was going on. Aoda was swaying from side to side and perhaps it was because of Sasuke's introduction, but the action reminded Hinata of a dog wagging its tail. Oh, and she was pretty sure the serpent was actually smiling.

She'd never seen a snake smile before.

"It's nice to meet you both." Hinata smiles at the pair of Summons. It was hard to reconcile that Aoda belonged to the same species that Orochimaru had used to attack the Leaf so many years ago during their Chunin Exams and Garuda just had magnificent plumage. "I'm Hinata."

Aoda beams at her, leaning down until his giant head was only inches from her body. His tongue was flicking in and out, he was smelling her. Hinata distinctively remembered reading once that was how snakes utilized their sense smell. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hinata. It seems Master Sasuke and Master Itachi are more alike when it comes to choosing females than I anticipated."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata blinks, suddenly realizing that she had almost no understanding of snake psychology. Aoda was smiling, but it was still difficult to tell if she was being insulted or not.

"Just that Master Itachi Mated with your Sensei. She's a pretty human with a large bosom and now, Master Sasuke is courting you. Another pretty human with a large bosom."

Hinata squeaks. Her face was suddenly as hot as any Fireball Jutsu. "W-What?"

The ground was spinning beneath her. Just before she could faint though, two powerful arms wrapped themselves around her. Steadying her.

It was Sasuke and now giving Aoda a rather pointed look. "Aoda! Apologize to Hinata, now and try to discuss something less…Kakashi-like."

"I don't understand, Master Sasuke. I was merely complimenting your female and stating a fact. She does have a large bosom." Aoda frowns as much as a snake could, but he shrugs. His embarrassment was soon replaced by excitement, though. His tongue begins to flicker out in a mischievous way. "I apologize if I upset you, though, Lady Hinata. It was not my intention. I do hope that Master Sasuke has been courting you properly. Did he end up giving you the deer, I suggested? He is strong. He can hunt well and as you can see, this is quite the large territory. After this, he could show you the best spots to bury eggs until they're ready to hatch."

"It's…okay." Hinata stares at Aoda, unable to believe what she was hearing. "What deer are you talking about, though and humans don't l-lay eggs like snakes do. It's k-kind of you to think about such things, but it's a little early to talk about things like that!"

Sasuke looks only a breath away from smacking his forehead in frustration. "Aoda believes I should have presented you with a dead deer as proof of my hunting skills instead of roses, but never mind. He means well, but he's still a snake. He sees things differently than us."

Hinata nods slowly. It made sense. Still, her face continues to burn as though it was on fire. She needed to change the topic of conversation somehow. Away from bosoms, babies, and snake summon mating practices.

"That makes sense. Did Itachi really have a stuffed dinosaur, though?" Hinata decides that was as good a topic as any. Besides, it was an adorable image. Itachi Uchiha playing with a stuffed animal as a child. Surely, Kurenai Sensei would be most amused.

"Yes, he did and he called it Rexy." Sasuke nods sagely as if he was instructing Hinata in the usage of a powerful Jutsu. "Itachi and Rexy were inseparable."

"Maybe you're right. Kurenai Sensei should get him another one." Hinata grins, feeling more at ease now that Aoda had decided to cease with his well-intentioned observations for the moment. So, that's what a golden retriever would sound like if they could talk. "I'm sure Itachi would appreciate it."

* * *

Sasuke twitches. Naruto was his best friend, but the blond could be really irritating. Somehow in the span of a few hours, the blond had not only notified their other 'friends' of his Sasuke's engagement to Hinata, he'd organized a party of sorts.

"H-How do you think they're going to react?" Hinata looks at him, her lavender irises were shimmering with anxiety.

She was so damn innocent. The woman wore her heart on her sleeve and it was hard to believe she was a Jonin at times. Hinata was so gentle and shy. The temptation to lead her away from the impending disaster was powerful. To protect her from the antics of their fellow Rookies and well, everything else.

"I hope the ramen shop has fire insurance." Sasuke rolls his eyes, already anticipating what the reactions of everyone would be. They'd be lucky to make it out of this with their hearing fully intact. "They're going to be idiots, but doesn't let it bother you. This is about us. Not them."

Well, at the very least it was about the possibility of there being an 'us.'

Sasuke had never been particularly lucky other than the fact he hadn't actually died yet. Most of his life had been one unfortunate event after another, but things were changing.

Itachi was back and healthy and now, there was Hinata. It was funny. Without the contract, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if they would have ever really 'found each other,' but introducing her to the Uchiha District had been so easy. The conversation had flowed smoothly like they were old Academy friends.

Of course, it would have been better if Aoda hadn't been so…direct about his observations. Not that anything the snake had said was inaccurate, but honestly a little tact would have gone a long way. Still, there was something endearing about the way Hinata would blush redder than Sharingans and tomatoes.

"Oi, Bastard! Glad you and Hinata could make it." Naruto grins, waving them over to one of the tables.

There were a handful of them already filled with the other members of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team as well. This was going to be worse than Aoda.

"N-Naruto, it's not very nice to call him that." Hinata blushes again as they made their way over.

"So, is it true?" Shino stares the pair of them down from his position at one of the tables. He was sitting next to Kiba, who didn't look particularly pleased about the news either. "Are you and Hinata engaged?"

Well, if nothing else, Sasuke could appreciate the insect lover's bluntness. "We are and I imagine the Loser has told you everything." Sasuke shakes his head. As irritating as this was bound to be, he wouldn't back down and maybe he'd somehow get through this without Chidoring the lot of them.

Kiba raises an eyebrow. His entire body was twitching as if the Inuzuka was about to have a fit.

Sasuke didn't know why he hadn't thought what Hinata's teammates would think about the entire affair before. Probably because it didn't matter, but to Hinata it would. He'd have to play nice for now, but Kiba's body language screamed that wasn't going to be easy.

"This is ridiculous. You two barely know each other." Kiba snorts, glaring at Sasuke. "I doubt you even know her favorite color. How are you two ever going to be married if you don't know the most basic things about her?"

"It's lavender." Sasuke sits down at one of the empty tables and a wide eyed Hinata does the same. "That's her favorite color and it's mine now because it's the color of her eyes."

The first eyes beyond his family's, Naruto's, and Jugo's who had looked at him as person and not just a valuable tool to be used for their own devices, someone to lust after, or someone to fear.

"That's so romantic." Tenten smiles from her place at Neji's side. "Don't you think so, Neji?"

Whatever the stoic Hyuga had been about to say got cut off by his louder teammate. "It is! The Power of Youth and Love is unstoppable! Friend Hinata, Friend Sasuke, can I go to the wedding?"

How anyone could have as much energy as Naruto and Lee was beyond Sasuke's understanding. So was their natural optimism. That, and their strange fashion sense, Lee's bushy eyebrows, and well…a lot of thing about them.

The one thing he did know was their hearts were in the right place. Perhaps that's all that matter. Of course, investing in earplugs probably wouldn't hurt either. They were so damn loud.

"Of course, you can." Hinata smiles at Lee with the warmth of a summer's day. "If we end up honoring the c-contract, you're all invited."

Sakura frowns, but she doesn't flinch at the invitation. His former teammate instead decides to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Is this why you didn't return my feelings because you were already engaged?"

Sasuke could hear bitterness, shock, and even a flicker of relief in her words. Bitterness at not being told. Shock because the situation was so bizarre and relief most likely because Sakura could understand this easier. If he had already been engaged, her 'love' for him was doomed from the start.

"No. We only just found out about the contract. I didn't return your feelings because at the time, I wasn't capable of loving anyone. I wanted revenge because I didn't know the truth." He couldn't lie to Sakura, but Sasuke didn't want to truly hurt her. "Things are different now."

"Well, arranged marriages are pretty old fashioned, but that doesn't mean they can't work out sometimes. Billboard Brow, if this is what they want, it's probably better to just go with it. "Ino crosses her arms, nodding as if she were some kind of expert on love.

Sasuke shakes his head at the thought. Whatever her motivations, Ino was helping them and besides, Hinata was already looking rather overwhelmed and Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Ino is right." Hinata stands up, meeting Sakura's gaze. "I know you love him and neither of us wants to hurt you, but our relationship is our decision."

In that moment, Sasuke was certain anyone could have heard a senbon drop. Hinata's words weren't cruel, but they were decisive. She might as well have thrown a kunai at the other woman.

"Yeah. I mean, whatever they wanna do is cool." Choji stuffs some chips in his month. "If they do get married, I imagine they'll have awesome food at the wedding. The Hyugas have their own chefs and I've heard Itachi is pretty good in the kitchen."

Pretty good was an understatement. Itachi could have been a chef if he wanted. Then again, there were few things his brother didn't excel in.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT? FOOD?" Sakura looks at Choji with disbelief.

Shikamaru sighs, summoning some shadows. "Choji thinks with his stomach more often than not, but you need to think with your head. This is a drag. I know everyone's feelings are running high now, but Choji is right. Besides, do you think Sasuke would really say that about his favorite color if he didn't have at least some feelings for her? He's never been the type to flatter people for no reason and you all know it."

Sakura's eyes narrow at the shadows. Sasuke didn't love her, but he couldn't honestly say she wasn't intelligent. Tsunade wouldn't have taken her on as an apprentice if that wasn't the case. She knew what Shikamaru was threatening to do.

"I guess you're right. It's just kinda hard to imagine." Sakura crosses her arms, looking away. "They're so different."

Sasuke resists the impulse to snort. "Haven't you heard, sometimes opposites attract? Come on, Hinata. We should be going. Your Clan will be expecting us for dinner soon."

Hinata nods, standing up and smiling. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in. We're still…getting used to it too, but we should probably go. My father hates it when people are late to dinner."

The others were too shell-shocked to argue and for once, it was blissfully quiet in the ramen shop while Naruto was inside. Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk at that as he and Hinata left. Hand in hand. He could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Notation: **Eito as far as I know is not a canon character's name. He's an OC/filler character, who may or may not get a bigger role later.

Chapter 5

In some ways, their Clans were eerily alike. In others, they were polar opposites. Yin and Yang. The Sun and Moon. Winter and Summer and most especially, Hinata was fully aware that the Hyuga view on what was acceptable behavior and the Uchiha view clashed dramatically when it came to how to treat your significant other in public.

"Hinata, are you alright?" If Sasuke hadn't been sitting right next to her, the bluenette doubted that she would have ever heard him. His voice a ghost of a whisper at most.

Still, she smiles and takes a deep breath before placing her hand on top of his. Outside of her family, the gesture would have raised few eyelashes. Inside the confines of the Hyuga Estate though, she could feel every pair of eyes fixate on them even more than they already were.

They had noticed. It was now a statement. The massive dining hall could have easily been mistaken for a graveyard. Not a single word was spoken save for her own. "It's a little overwhelming. They're all s-staring."

Sasuke nods as her father glides into the room Hanabi at his side. Neji wasn't far behind.

Neither her sister, nor her cousin could afford to miss this dinner. Hinata wasn't naïve enough to believe it wasn't going to change everything. Merely by holding Sasuke's hand, her Clan's perception of her was already changing. She could practically feel it. Whether it was for better or worse remained to be seen.

"Of course, they are. You look beautiful." Sasuke squeezes her hand and in that moment, Hinata was very grateful her Clan's bloodline was visual and not auditory in nature. If her kin had heard that declaration, chaos would have erupted.

"Thank you. You do too." Hinata smiles.

When Sasuke smirks in response, the Hyuga heiress could feel her face burn as if it was on fire. Why had she said that? Of all the things she could have said in response, she had to go and call him beautiful.

It was a small miracle when her father's voice pierced through the near silence like a well-aimed kunai. "Thank you all for coming. As you have no doubt already surmised tonight is a special occasion. There will not be many opportunities in my life to announce one of my daughters' engagements to Sasuke Uchiha."

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, LORD HIASHI, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Hinata recognizes the voice of another member of the Main House.

Her father scowls in return. "No, my wife and I agreed to this betrothal many years ago. Circumstances may have changed, but both Hinata and Sasuke intend to honor this contract. An alliance between our two Clans is beneficial for numerous reasons. Are you questioning my judgment, Eito?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata notices Neji had activated his Byakugan. He was far from the only one.

"Stop it! Our engagement shouldn't be the start of a civil war within our Clan." Hinata stands up, her Byakugan's activation mirrors the turmoil growing inside her. "Sasuke and I have chosen to honor to the agreement of our own freewill. It has been approved by both Clans' Heads. There is nothing to fight about."

Eito stares at Hinata as if she had grown another head. "Do you really wish to marry into a Clan with such a…bloody history? We also have no way of knowing how combining the bloodlines will impact any children you might have. Lady Hinata, for generations we have striven to keep our bloodline pure and now, you wish to negate all that by marrying a man you've scarcely spoken two words to before this entire wretched affair came to light? Tell me, in what world, in what reality, does that make any sense?"

"It makes sense because it's what Hinata wants. She doesn't have to justify herself to you." Sasuke glowers, his Rinnegan and Sharingan were swirling.

So were Itachi's.

Kurenai Sensei looked one breath away from throwing Genjutsus around as if they were candy.

This was bad.

"Lady Hinata, perhaps this would be the ideal time for you to give my brother a tour of your lovely home." Itachi glances at her. His eyes pleading with Hinata to agree.

She bites her lower lip. The idea of leaving her family during such a volatile situation bordered on blasphemy, but their presence might only be making things worse. That, and Itachi Uchiha's Puppy Eyes were every bit as formidable as Kurenai Sensei had made them out to be.

"Alright." She sighs, taking Sasuke's hand in her own. "Come with me."

She could feel the tension. Chakra was flurrying around him like a wicked cloak made of fangs, but his gaze softens at her touch. Maybe they could at least prevent this from turning into a bloodbath.

"Fine. I'm sure that Lord Hiashi can handle the situation." Sasuke shakes his head, getting up as well. "He's adapt at many things including dealing with complete simpletons, it seems." With a final glare directed at Eito, he allows himself to be lead off by Hinata.

She winces as she hears the shouting erupt. Everyone had an opinion on the matter, especially Hanabi who apparently couldn't wait to be an aunt. That last part makes Hinata's wince blossom into a full-fledged blush.

* * *

It could have been an eternity or only a few minutes. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure which and part of him didn't care. It was infuriating what had happened, but at least Hinata didn't have to witness the discord that was likely being sown within her family.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I never meant for things to spiral out of control like that." Sasuke sighs, watching her underneath the pale moonlight and starry sky. It was a beautiful picture, but it was made less so by the tears that were threatening to spill forth from her eyes.

She shakes her head so quickly that it was a wonder her head didn't fall off. "It wasn't your fault. Eito has always been very traditional and if it wasn't him, someone else would have objected. I just didn't think they'd do so publicly."

Hinata was right and that was what was so irritating. Sasuke couldn't even refute the points Eito had been raised. Their Clan's history was a bloody one and there was really no way to know what their children would be capable of. Whether one trait would prove dominant, a new trait would emerge, or a mixture.

"Well, he's going to regret raising the issue in front of Kurenai." He had to make the situation better somehow. Bring some levity into it. Unfortunately, that was more Naruto's territory than Sasuke's, but he could at least try. "One should never expose themselves to the wrath of a pregnant Genjutsu Mistress."

The Hyuga heiress blinks. Shock written all over face as clear as a sunrise at the crack of dawn. "Kurenai Sensei is pregnant? How?"

Sasuke resists the impulse to smirk at that question. Barely. "I'm almost certain she is. I overheard her yesterday. She was ill and I believe it's Morning Sickness. Those two are very much in love. It wouldn't surprise me."

Hinata blushes. As innocent as she was, Sasuke knew she wasn't that naïve. The bluenette had read between those lines easily enough.

Well, it was better to have her flustered than on the verge of tears. Idly, Sasuke muses that Hinata would be the embodiment of the phrase 'blushing bride' if the wedding did occur.

"That's wonderful news and you're right." Hinata laughs, trying to hide hide how red her cheeks were turning. Leaving Sasuke to wonder just how far down that blush extended. "It's never a wise idea to irritate a pregnant woman, especially one that can manipulate your mind so easily."

"I'd better be careful not to anger you either." Sasuke smiles as he kisses her forehead. "The Gentle Fist isn't nearly as gentle as the name implies."

Hinata squeaks at that. It was endearing, but for a moment Sasuke wonders if he had gone too far.

It had been too early to mention something of that nature. Far too early. Itachi and Kurenai were one thing, they were happily married. He and Hinata were barely engaged and he hadn't even been the one to 'propose.'

Not really. That had apparently been their parents.

"I'm sorr-" He was about to apologize further, when Hinata presses her hand against his lips.

Her touch was as light and as warm as a feather. Sasuke could have spoken if he had wanted to, but he was rendered mute.

Hinata was full of surprises today. First, she had held his hand at dinner. The sweet wallflower had spoken against her family's protests and now, she was stopping him from apologizing?

Did he really know the woman he was about to marry at all?

"It's okay. We are engaged and you're right." She smiles at him shyly, brushing her lips against his. "It is a very bad idea to make a Hyuga woman angry while she's pregnant. My father says my mother once punched him through a wall and she was the kindest, most gentle woman he'd ever known."

"I'll keep that in mind. We're lucky, though." Sasuke returns the smile, gliding his lips against hers as whispers slip from his lips almost unbidden. "We have very sturdy walls."

He didn't know what exactly possessed him to do it. It was still too soon, but he kisses her. Really kisses her.

There was no more platonic or properly chaste kisses. Not when her lips were as soft as rose petals and her eyes were filled with amusement. Not that he could blame her.

The image of proud Hyuga patriarch biting off more than he could chew with his pregnant wife was a most amusing one. Sasuke would have to be sure to learn from his mistakes.

"Sturdy walls are good." Hinata giggles between kisses as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Everything about her was soft and warm. Her kisses were sweet like honey and Sasuke was just about to pull her even closer when he hears a flustered cough.

"Well, I see that you two are getting along rather well all things considered." Lovely. Neji had stumbled on them. "You'll be happy to know that the worst of the chaos has been contained. Lord Hiashi and Lord Itachi make a formidable team and Lady Kurenai was rather intimidating in her own right."


	6. Chapter 6

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that it looks like people are enjoying this story. Unfortunately, updates will be a bit unpredictable for the foreseeable future due to my schedule being that way as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because currently I have every intention of finishing this story.

**Chapter Notation: **One of my readers requested a Kurenai x Itachi scene. I decided to grant this request. I'm also not really sure where the tomato thing came from. It's definitely not canon, but I hope everyone gets some amusement out of it. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

"Neji!" Hinata's face burns with the intensity of the hottest fire style jutsus.

Her cousin quirks an eyebrow as if him stumbling upon her and Sasuke in such a fashion was a normal occurrence. Hinata knew better, though. Neji wasn't the type to just forget something of this nature. He'd address the matter later and it would be when she least suspected it. "Forgive me, Lady Hinata. I didn't mean to interrupt your tryst with your fiancé, but if you wanted to indulge in such things…perhaps doing so in the privacy of your own quarters would have been wiser. In any case, the others are waiting for you."

Hinata stares at Neji, knowing that she likely resembled a fish with her mouth opened like that. She couldn't help it. What had happened to her prim and proper cousin?

"We'll keep your advice in mind for the future." Sasuke takes Hinata's hand into his own and gently tugs her forward. "Hinata, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

His response had been masterful. A playful and dignified teasing. Hinata would have thought her fiancé unflappable were it not for the light dusting of pink adorning his cheeks. "Yes, you're right. We should be going. There is really no telling how long they'll manage to keep them under control."

She should have expected this to happen. As much as Eito's words were infuriating, his views wouldn't be uncommon among their Clan. In fact, they'd likely be held by the majority of her kin.

"Indeed." Neji nods at them leading the pair back inside. "Lord Hiashi is not pleased by the spectacle some made of themselves, but it appears the worst is over."

The unspoken '_for now' _makes Hinata wince.

Still, none of them could afford to be cowards. Tonight for better or worse was going to set the stage for her marriage to Sasuke as it pertained to her family.

"There you are." Hanabi races towards them. "Did you two get lost?"

They had only just made it inside the Estate, but her sister had the Byakugan and she wasn't afraid to activate it. Not for any reason.

"Sorry, Hanabi. We didn't know how quickly the situation would d-desculate." Hinata bows politely to her sister, hoping that she was no longer blushing. If she was, Hanabi would never let her live it down.

"Yeah. It was pretty wild." Hanabi nods in agreement, dragging them all into the room.

So much for decorum, though Hinata knew that was a lost cause already. Eito's stunt had ensured that much.

She tries her best to stand tall as they make their way back to the table. So many eyes were on them. It was unnerving even for someone who had grown up used to such things. Being the heiress had always thrust Hinata into the spotlight of her Clan. Whether she wanted to be there or not. As for Sasuke, well he and Itachi both would have stuck out no matter what position was. They were used to it.

"It gladdens my heart to see you have returned." Hiashi rises his glasses, though his expression was stern as it lands on Eito and some rather unhappy looking Main House Members. "Let us try our best to put that unseemly display out of our minds. For tonight is a night that we should celebrate. The union of two great Clans looms on the horizon."

Celebrate seemed a bit much on her father's part. Hinata wasn't entirely sure what Hiashi Hyuga currently thought of the union. All she knew was that he wasn't protesting her choice to continue on.

Once upon a time, he had thought it a wise idea. So had her mother, apparently. Now, well there was no way of knowing without asking her father and Hinata wasn't sure she had the will to broach such a topic. Not yet.

"To the future." Itachi nods, raising his own glass.

His other hand was on Kurenai's. Hinata's Sensei's hair was more tussled than usual. The image of the Genjutsu Mistress charging at some of her relatives was an amusing one. Hinata tries to stifle a giggle at the imagined scenario.

Irritating was pregnant Genjutsu Mistress indeed was a foolish endeavor for anyone.

"To the future." Kurenai smiles, but Hinata didn't miss the glower directed at Eito.

She doubted he did either.

Soon enough though, glasses were brushed against other equally expensive glasses. No one wanted to risk earning the ire of Hiashi Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha, and Kurenai Uchiha further.

"The fish is splendid, Father." Hanabi smiles merrily.

Things were awkward when her little sister attempted diplomacy via distracting everyone with mundane small talk. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

By the time the dinner was over and they were safely in the Uchiha District, Kurenai was exhausted. Hinata and Hanabi were both sweet girls and Neji was a good boy, but the Hyuga Estate was akin to walking into a castle made of ice.

Everything was so formal and cold. Until one of them had the audacity to question her student's engagement in front of everyone. After that, well it had taken an eternity and a day to get everything back to 'normal' or whatever passed for normal for that Clan.

"I know that his behavior was aggravating, but you really shouldn't stress yourself in your condition." Itachi shakes his head as he nudges her onto the bed and sits behind her, bestowing a shoulder rub.

Itachi was a sucker for those, but then again so was she. Of course, she had married a genius who was fully aware of that fact and Itachi wasn't above using such things to his advantage. A shoulder rub seldom stayed only a shoulder rub and wait…

What had he just said?

"My condition?" She tilts her head, feigning ignorance.

She hadn't told him yet. Itachi had taken to Mirai like Aoda did to 'Hatchlings.' Seriously, she had never seen a snake so paternal before, but then again Kurenai hadn't spent much time around talking snakes before. Maybe Snake Summons just liked playing with children for all she knew. Then again, there was Manda, but he could have been the exception to the rule.

Wonderful. She was now babbling in the confines of her own mind.

"Kurenai, I wouldn't have lasted very long in the Akatsuki if my observational skills were anything less than exceptional." Itachi chuckles, his hands still working their magic on her tense shoulders. "I'm aware that you have been getting sick in the morning and Sasuke has complained how his tomatoes have been disappearing before he has the chance to eat them. It was simple math."

She understood the Morning Sickness reference well enough, but the tomato thing was puzzling. "What does the latter have to do with anything?"

"It's an Uchiha thing. Most pregnant women get cravings for certain foods." Itachi's voice was brimming with amusement as his hands drifted ever lower. "For some reason, women carrying Uchiha children tend to favor tomatoes. I'm not entirely certain if there is a biological reason for that. Perhaps there really is some nutrient in them that is beneficial for the Sharingan. I just know it's common. Many thing it's just because tomatoes are red and the Sharingan is red. So it's become an old wise tale among our Clan. Still, you had no way of knowing that. So I'm inclined to believe there might be a biological component to it after all."

Kurenai blinks. She had never heard of such a thing. Of course, the Uchihas had largely been left to their own devices inside their District for most of their history in the Leaf Village.

No one really would have had a reason to notice pregnant Uchiha women were fond of tomatoes either. In a strange way, it made perfect sense when Itachi explained such things.

"You know you could have been a medic." She laughs.

"I've thought about it." Itachi smiles, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "The Sharingan would certainly make learning the necessary Jutsus easier and if I was stationed at the hospital…it'd certainly be a lot safer. I have our family to think of now."

Well, it had been mostly a jest on her part. Itachi was a combat ninja. That was what he had been raised to be and what he excelled in. Well, the man excelled in almost anything, but still that would be a drastic change for him. Could she really ask him to give up such a critical part of his identity.

"And you don't think you'd get bored?" She leans back into his embrace.

Itachi was always so wonderfully warm. Being in his arms was akin to being wrapped in an electric blanket. Kurenai had always wondered if that had something to do with being from a Clan that was known for its fire style jutsus or if it was just an Itachi trait. Perhaps it was both.

"It should prove enough of a intellectual challenge, I don't believe so." He turns her around, so that Kurenai was facing him. "That, and I can always train with other powerful ninjas to keep my skills sharp. I would be saving lives instead of taking them and there are other benefits."

"Other benefits?" Kurenai raises an eyebrow.

Who knew what was actually going through her husband's mind. He was very logical, but almost everything he said carried one or two hidden meanings just underneath the surface.

"Of course, haven't you ever heard of playing doctor? You could be my nurse or my patient. I promise to take exceptional care of you." He smiles in a way that was both alluring and smug at the same time.

Kurenai didn't know whether she wanted to swat him or kiss him. So, naturally she does both. "I have to admit that the benefits do sound rather intriguing and I meant to tell you. I was going to tell you, you're just so perceptive."

Itachi returns the kiss and smirks. "I know you would have and I'm very happy that we're going to have a second child. Besides, it's more practice for Sasuke. He and Hinata seem to be getting along well enough. I imagine I'll an uncle within a year or two. I really should explain certain things to him. My brother never had the benefit of someone explaining how honeymoons worked."

"Now, you're just being evil." Kurenai laughs and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm certain he understands such things and that would just embarrass him horribly."

"Of course, he does and it would." Mirth dances in Itachi's eyes at the thought of teasing Sasuke. "I'm his older brother. It's my job to protect and infuriate him in equal measure. It's a sacred duty and one that I take very seriously."


	7. Chapter 7

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I apologize for the long lag between updates, but life got in the way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this very random chapter.

**Update Schedule: **I can't promise how quickly or slowly certain fics will be updated for the foreseeable future, but I have no intentions of abandoning this story. If you would like more information, feel free to out the New Update Section on my profile.

**Request Response: **Bad bunny fan, a guest reviewer, requested an Ino x Kiba story. While I don't believe I could write a full story about them, I'll incorporate them as a side pairing in this story.

Chapter 7

As far as arranged marriages went, Sasuke Uchiha knew that he was lucky. His future wife was a powerful ninja in her own right, intelligent, kind, and beautiful. There was just one problem.

"Hinata, are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean the guy is already sulking about hanging out with us." Kiba's concern reaches Sasuke's ears from across the room as the canine lover twirls Ino around without a care in the world.

The problem was said future wife wanted him to socialize more. With the other Rookies. It was unintentional cruelty on Hinata's part really.

"Kiba, be nice. He came back to the Leaf and Hinata seems pretty happy about it." Ino's tone was mostly teasing, but Sasuke could detect the worry buried underneath layers of forced cheerfulness.

Ino was worried. She probably thought it was a bad match and could Sasuke really blame her? It hadn't been that long ago that he was a Criminal Ninja. One with a lot of blood on his hands who had left a trail of tears behind him in his quest for revenge.

"Yeah. I guess so. If he upsets her though, I'll kick his ass." Kiba nod his head so vigorously, Sasuke was half amazed it didn't fall off.

It was a struggle, but somehow he manages not to roll his eyes at the 'threat.' Well, at least he thought he did anyway until a beautiful blunette proves him wrong.

"Sasuke, do you want me to talk to Kiba?" Hinata smiles, offering him one of the drinks she was carrying. "Kiba's just worried about me and n-none of us was really expecting any of this to h-happen. It will take them some time to get used to it."

"I know that and I appreciate the offer, but I can handle it, Hinata." He places a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I can't blame him for being worried over his teammate. Besides, he's far more bark than bite in this case."

Some might call him arrogant and perhaps that was true, but Sasuke couldn't envision any scenario where Kiba would pose a significant threat to him. It was better to settle it man-to-man anyway. Hinata obviously cared about him. Picking a fight with her teammates was hardly the wisest course of action when it came to establishing a happy marriage.

"Hey, have you guys tried the ramen? It's awesome!" Naruto beams as he skids out carrying several bowls of the noodles.

Sasuke snorts. Some things would never change. "Only you would go to a bar and order ramen."

Sasuke hadn't know the place even served the stuff. Leave it to Naruto discover that 'hidden gem.'

"Don't be such a bastard. You're just jealous that I found out first." Naruto grins at Sasuke, waving his chopsticks around like a maniac.

Hinata giggles and it was all Sasuke could do not to smack his forehead in his frustration.

Why, why did his future wife have to be hell-bent on him being nice to the other rookies? Wasn't the fact that he was back and being civil enough?

"It's hard to believe you guys saved the world." Ino laughs. "I mean you still bicker like Academy kids. You're going to have your hands full with him, Hinata."

"Don't know about the Ramen, but the chips are amazing." Choji grins, shoving a few in his mouth.

"I'm not the one that bickers like a child. Naruto starts it." Sasuke shrugs, only to find that Hinata was now giggling in a borderline hysterical fashion. "What?"

"It's nothing." Hinata laughs as she sets their drinks down, taking his hand in hers. "Dance with me? I like this song."

Gods and Goddesses help him, the woman was laughing at him and Sasuke couldn't really find it in him to be annoyed. Cute wasn't a word that he used much, well ever, but she looked like a cute bunny in that moment. For some reason that he couldn't entirely understand, he could practically picture her wiggling her nose in contentment.

Ah that was it. No more sake. The bunny nose thing had to be the product of drinking too much.

"Alright. We can dance." Sasuke shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her waste. "You should be glad that it's me and not any of them. Your feet will get stepped on less. Naruto has two left feet, Kiba is a horrible dancer, Shino probably doesn't dance, Choji is distracted by his chips, and Shikamaru is too lazy."

"What a drag? Why did you have to bring me into this, Uchiha?" Shikamaru yawns far too widely for it to be considered normal. "It's not a competition and besides, Temari would kill me if I danced with anyone else."

Yeah. That was one match that Sasuke was having a hard time wrapping his mind around. True Shikamaru and Temari were both geniuses, but they were complete opposites. Then again, the same could be said of himself and Hinata. Perhaps there was merit to the old saying after all.

Opposites really did attract.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as Hinata Hyuga realizes they had all stayed out far too late. Her family was going to panic and she must have grabbed Hanabi's sandals by accident.

These ones were far too small and her feet hurt. Dancing all night shouldn't have caused her this much agony.

"I'll carry you." Sasuke glances at her.

The others were either already gone or were well on their way towards heading off. Kiba and Ino were walking off, hand in hand, with Akamaru strutting alongside them. The ninja dog's tail was wagging a mile a minute. Probably because he had been given an insane amount of table scraps last night.

"What?" Hinata blinks.

"You're practically limping. I'll carry you back to the Hyuga Estate. I'd Flicker you, but if they sensed chakra coming towards them that fast…they'd likely think they were under attack." Sasuke shrugs as if his proposal wouldn't raise every eyebrow in her family home.

It probably wouldn't have drawn more than amusement in most families, but hers was more private in their affections. Maybe his family was just more open about such things.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Some of them aren't too happy about our match and there was already a fight at the announcement?" Hinata bites her lower lip.

"I don't really care. You're hurt and the more they see us around each other, the faster they'll get used to it." Sasuke grabs her as if she weighed little more than a pile of feathers did and kisses her. "You're kind, Hinata. You indulge their tantrums too much really, but I won't. I won't hurt them, but I'm not going to pretend that we aren't together to humor them."

Hinata finds herself smiling as she returns the kiss. It hardly registers in her mind that they were actually moving forward as she loses herself in the kiss.

That was until she heard a quiet meow and purr. Both of which were surprising enough, that Hinata breaks the kiss and looks down at the feline in question only to realize they were standing only a few feet away from her home.

"Awe. I think he likes you." Hinata smiles. "It's rare to see such a friendly stray."

Sasuke wasn't smiling as he scooped up the cat by the scruff of the neck. "I'd like to say the same, but this isn't a stray. The fur is too pristine and generally don't cuddle with strangers. He's also a Ninja Cat." His eyes narrow as he hurls several kunai behind a tree.

"DAMN DEMON!" Someone yelps as the sound of metal striking the bark is heard.

"Says the man that tried to poison your Heiress's intended by sending a Ninja Cat to do his dirty work." Sasuke seethes.

Hinata jumps down from Sasuke's arms as she stares at her fellow Hyuga in horror. He wasn't denying any of it.

She had known there were protests against their engagement. Some members of their Clan had been exceptionally vocal about their opposition, but this was unforgivable. To go so far as an assassination attempt?

"Sasuke, don't kill him." Hinata feels her Byakugan activate. She didn't remember even consciously willing her bloodline trait to manifest, but there was raw fury intermingling with her shock. Directing her actions before her mind had a chance to catch up. "Father will need to be notified of this as will your brother. We need answers."

Answers that would be difficult to obtain if he was dead.

"I knew you'd see reason, Lady Hinata. It's not too late to end this blasphemy." A Main House member looks at her with pleading eyes.

"I suggest you answer all their questions. I don't want to hurt you, but you clearly don't reciprocate the feeling." Never before had Hinata wanted to cry and strike someone so desperately at the same time.

He looks at her in disbelief. "My Lady, I was merely trying to protect you from this demon."

"You're not helping our case." The Ninja Cat looks up at Sasuke. "Please release me. I was only following orders. He offered me catnip. It was nothing personal."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Not only had a family member tried to assassinate Sasuke, they had bribed a Ninja Cat with catnip to do it.

"I hope you understand it's nothing personal, we just want answers. I take no offense. You're a Ninja Cat. If you give us the answers we seek, you'll remain unharmed. Who was this one working for?" Sasuke arches an eyebrow. "I know he wasn't smart enough to act on his own."


	8. Chapter 8

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm battling writer's block on this story, so they were very encouraging to keep going. If you have any requests that you'd like to see done in this fic, let me know. I may or may not be able to incorporate them all, but I will try my best and you never know what might spark some inspiration. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, if you're interested in more information about my update rate you can check out my New Update System in my profile.

**Bad bunny fan's Song Request: **A guest reviewer called Bad bunny fan requested two songs be incorporated into this story. I'm not really a song fic writer, but those are indeed awesome songs.

Chapter 8

The Ninja Cat wasted no time. "Lord Eito paid that Hyuga off to find a way to dispatch you. I'm afraid to say that you're not that popular within the Clan. Wouldn't take it personally. Hyugas are just territorial."

Sasuke's eyes narrow. Of course, he had known the Hyugas weren't all pleased about the engagement. Some were protesting vigorously, but this was an unforgivable offense.

Something had to be done. This was getting out of hand. At least some of Hinata's Clan viewed him as a threat to their way of life. "Would you be willing to testify against him in front of the Hyuga elders?"

Itachi was the one who was better at politics, but that didn't mean Sasuke was completely oblivious to the way Hinata's family handled things. The temptation to just throw out the trash was powerful, but these sorts of things had to be handled delicately.

"Don't you dare!" The other Hyuga hisses as he tries to free himself from the kunai's holding him against the tree. "I knew we should have hired a Ninja Dog. Dogs are more loyal."

"Pft. If you want mindless loyalty, hire a dog." The cat rolls his eyes. "It's not my fault that your plan was a stupid one. I'm not giving up one of my lives to protect an idiot such as yourself."

Sasuke would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Mosquitoes

such as Eito were easily dealt with, but pruning the more idiotic side of Hinata's family tree was hardly the best way to start their life together.

"You mangy fleabag!" He hisses.

Sasuke glares, striding over to the Hyuga in question. "I'm sure that the cat has far fewer fleas than you do. At the very least, he's certainly smarter." He rolls his eyes and aims a quick punch at the other man, rendering him unconscious.

"Did you have to hit him?" Hinata gasps.

"Hinata, he tried to have me assassinated." Sasuke arches an eyebrow.

The bluenette was too merciful sometimes. The very fact that the idiot was still alive was testimony to Sasuke's restraint in his mind.

"I k-know. It's horrible, but we don't want to give them even more of a reason to oppose the match." Hinata frowns, her lower lip quivering.

Wonderful. He really was a bastard. Hinata was on the verge of crying. "Hinata, they tried to have me killed before we did anything. What do you think they're going to attempt that is worse?" Sasuke shakes his head.

He wasn't going to do it. Sasuke Uchiha refused to be intimidated by a lazy assassination attempt.

"I g-guess you're right. We really should talk to father about this, though." Hinata walks over and yanks the kunais out of the other man's shirt. "I'll carry him. I'm pretty sure the cat will follow us either way."

"Of course, My Lady." The cat purrs trotting off after Sasuke, leaving the Uchiha no choice but to do likewise.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach her father's private chambers. Everyone gave them a wide berth once they realized Hinata was carrying an unconscious Hyuga in her arms.

They probably assumed he was injured and the three of them were rushing to get him medical care. Hinata didn't bother to correct them as she bangs on her father's door. "Father, please let us in. It's an emergency!"

Hiashi Hyuga didn't need to be told twice. He opens the door and frowns when he realizes what was going on. "I trust you have a good explanation for this, Daughter."

Hinata nods as they make their way inside the room with Sasuke locking the door behind them. Any other time, Hinata would find that comforting. Almost no one was foolish enough to spy on her father's private quarters with their Byakugans. This was not an ordinary circumstance, however. Surely, word was spreading about her carrying an unconscious member of their household inside with Sasuke and a Ninja Cat at her side.

Her family might pretend to be above such things, but the truth of the matter was Hyugas loved gossip just as much as anyone else.

"This Ninja Cat claims Eito paid Kuro to arrange Sasuke's assassination. There was poison on the cat's claws." Hinata shivers at how she had fallen for it.

In the chaos, she hadn't properly identified Kuro before now. He was a Main House member who believed in the strength of their Clan above all else. Mixing with another bloodline Clan was likely his worst nightmare come to life. He was someone who could be easily manipulated by Eito.

"Do you object to my daughter's assessment of the situation, Sasuke? What about you, feline?" Hiashi eyes them both with caution.

Hinata could practically feel a million scenarios flickering through her father's mind. He knew as well as she did that Eito, Kuro, and even the cat were guilty. Though they could hardly punish a ninja cat for following orders. Her father wasn't that cruel.

"Hinata summarized everything perfectly." Sasuke gives a somber nod.

The cat gives an affirmative meow.

"We'll organize a trial, of course." Hiashi rubs his temples. "I don't like it anymore than the two of you, but considering all the bad blood already brewing…punishing him without one would only incite further frictions."

Sasuke doesn't bother hide his eye roll. "I anticipated as much. That's why we sought you out immediately."

"You did the right thing. I shall see to it that he's restrained properly until the trial and the same will be true of Eito." Hiashi sighs, something akin to an apologetic expression was blossoming on his face. "It is regrettable to see my Clan acting in such an unsavory fashion. Such behavior will be dealt with accordingly. Please assure your brother of that."

Sasuke nods. "Very well. I'll head that way now. Hinata would you like to come with me? I imagine this will take awhile to deal with and a show a unity would be useful right about now."

Hinata finds herself nodding. She bids farewell to her father and strides off at Sasuke's side. Ignoring the bewildered stares of her kin, she and her future husband quickly make their way out of the estate.

"I'm sorry about all that." Hinata bites her lower lip. "I should have seen it coming with the way some of them were acting when our engagement was announced."

"I don't care about them." Sasuke waves as if to dismiss the very notion. "I mean, I do care about your family because they're important to you, but none of them are a real threat to me. I was immune to the poison on the cat's claws, but it's the principle of the thing. During my time in the Sound Village, Orochimaru built up my immunity to a wide variety of poisons. It would take a lot of research or pure dumb luck to find something that would actually work on me at this point."

That was a relief, but it was still disturbing to know just how far her family would go. Why wasn't he more upset?

"I'm still sorry." She shakes her head, taking his hand in her own.

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow as he leads her back into the Uchiha District and eventually to his home. "It's still not your fault and I know Itachi will feel the same way."

Hinata nods, following him into the living room only to blush as red as any Sharingan. "I think he's a little b-busy right now. Maybe we should talk to him about it later?"

Her voice was little more than a whisper and for good reason. Itachi and Kurenai were on the couch. His Sharingan was activated and both Genjutsu users were in a partial state of undress. It was a small mercy to notice both their undergarments were still on. Hinata doubted that would be the case for long.

Sasuke was equally mortified. "Yes, later. It'll take your father time to set up the trial anyway." He grabs Hinata's hand and Flickers them upstairs.

"Don't you think they'll notice we were here? You used your chakra to Flicker." Hinata's heart was beating frantically in her chest.

Sasuke snorts. "I doubt it. His Sharingan was activated. He probably had her in a sexy tsukuyomi."

"I didn't know you could use the Sharingan for that sort of thing. Is it wise to use the Sharingan for such a r-recreational activity?"

It would seem rather dangerous. For some reason, the Sharingan tended to extract a higher toll on its user's body the more advanced it got. That wasn't the case with the Byakugan or at least not that Hinata had seen. In theory perhaps it would be if you overextended your chakra reserves, but she'd never seen it happen.

"It wouldn't have been wise before, but he was brought back from the dead. Fortunately, that seems to have come with some unforeseen benefits." Sasuke shrugs as if he had expected Itachi to do this sort of thing. "A long time ago, Itachi worked with Kakashi on some missions. So, I'm not entirely surprised to see that his lechery rubbed off on my brother."

Hinata squeaks. It was hard to imagine Itachi in such a way, but then again the evidence had been obvious.

"Well, I'm glad it doesn't hurt him anymore and Kurenai Sensei doesn't seem to mind." She blushes furiously.

Sasuke nods and smiles at her reassuringly. "Don't worry if that's a little advanced. Genjutsu has never been my strong suit."

It was shocking to hear Sasuke admit any sort of weakness. Relief and disappointment wars within Hinata at that news. No sexy Genjutsus would be had in their marriage.

"That's o-okay. I think it's probably better to do such things in p-person anyway." Her face was never going to go back to its natural color.

"It's endearing when you stutter like a bashful Genin." Sasuke kisses her forehead and smirks. "Besides, just because I can't utilize genjutsu in that fashion doesn't mean there aren't other jutsus we could use."

That was too much for Hinata. Suddenly her world was spinning and she falls over, surrendering to her old fainting habit.


	9. Chapter 9

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm still battling writer's block on this story, but I believe I have a general idea where I'm going now. A friend of mine inspired me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always you can check my profile for more information about update rates.

Chapter 9

Sasuke sighs in relief when Hinata's eyes flutter open. It was a damn miracle she had landed on the bed and not the floor during her fainting spell. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nods slowly, her eyes coming back into focus. A blush now blooming on her cheeks. "I think so. I can't believe I fainted. I thought I grew out of that…"

It was endearing, but also moderately concerning. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain how well this boded for their marriage if the mere suggestion of intimacy was enough to make the bashful ninja faint.

"It's alright. We'll just have to ease you out of the habit." Sasuke smiles, kissing her forehead. "We'll go slow. You can tell me to stop if you don't like something or if it's too fast."

Were all Hyugas this shy? It was a miracle their Clan was so large if that was the case.

She nods shyly. "O-Okay. You said no genjutsus, right?"

Sasuke finds himself a little distracted by the ten or eleven shades of red his fiancée was blushing, but he nods. "Right. No genjutsu. Just lay on your stomach."

That didn't mean he was above using a little ninjutsu, though.

"Okay." Hinata nods, laying on her stomach. Though she casts a quizzical look at him, Sasuke takes that as a good sign and slides his hands under her shirt. "Like this?"

Sasuke smiles and places a kiss along the shell of her ear, summoning a tiny bit of his chakra. "Just like that. You might know I can conduct the Chidori in a current along my body. I can also do that on a smaller scale."

He trails his hands along the silken canvas of her back hidden underneath her vest. Channeling the Chidori in just his fingertips over the spots he knew were chakra points.

Hinata gasps in a way that makes his blood heat. "T-That must take some impressive chakra control. Shouldn't that hurt?"

"In larger doses, it would. In smaller doses it not only doesn't, it feels good." Sasuke allows his hands to roam a bit more.

It was amazing really. Here and there he could detect traces of scars that were obviously the product of either training or missions, but for the most part it was smooth as silk. Soft and incredibly warm.

"Mhm." Hinata rolls around, blushing as she presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "My chakra natures are fire and lightning as well. I wonder if I could replicate it."

Well, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but Sasuke finds himself nodding. In the worst case scenario, he highly doubted it'd be anymore painful than a Susanoo. "Experiment as much as you like."

Hinata feels her breath catch in her throat at Sasuke's words. "Alright. Tell me if it hurts." It was one thing to give permission to touch. It was another to allow her to experiment a new jutsu technique on him.

He captures her lips in a reassuring kiss. "I will, but I have faith in your chakra control and besides, I doubt you could hurt me more than others have. My pain tolerance is remarkably high."

That was a good point. Hinata wasn't sure whether to feel reassured by it, though. The amount of times he had been in almost lethal battles was disturbing even by ninja standards.

"Good." She smiles shyly. "We'll go slow then. Take your shirt off."

** Warning Lime**

Sasuke smirks sliding his shirt off without hesitation. "Anything else?"

Hinata lets out a sound that sounds far too much like a squeak for her liking as she shakes her head quickly. "No, that's good for now."

She summons lighting, trying to channel it solely into her finger tips as she runs her hands over the steel of his biceps and sleek, well-sculpted muscles of his chest. The soft hiss of pleasure let her know that she was doing something right.

"Like I said, I trust your chakra control and you." Sasuke smiles, kissing her again. This time it wasn't about reassurance. It was about desire and a protective possession.

Hinata found herself responding in kind. All the while trailing her fingertips along his chest and his back. Exploring to her hearts content. Reveling the power she felt dancing just underneath her fingertips. She could feel his chakra bubbling just underneath the surface.

Sasuke groans into the kiss. Leaning into the seductive touches. True, she was using a bit more force than he had for his Chidori, but it was her first attempt. The slight sting was erotic in a way he couldn't quite describe, but it wasn't painful. Not really. It only left him wanting more.

On instinct, he slips his hands underneath her Jonin vest and the lace of her bra. Hinata's gasps and quiet moans only served to embolden him. His touches growing ever firmer and more electric.

"Maybe we could go a bit faster." Hinata murmurs between heated kisses as she tugs off his pants and reaches for his boxes.

"A bit faster is good." He watches her trying to hide his surprise. Sasuke hadn't expected Hinata to actually initiate further than he had. "Very good actually." Still, he wasn't about to complain as he yanks off his boxers and pulls Hinata's vest and shirt over her head in one fell swoop. "Lavender lace. Why am I not surprised?"

He'd never thought of it as a particularly sexy color before Hinata. It was innocent and pretty, but the way it was caressing her cleavage was dispelling that notion from his head almost as rapidly as the blood was flowing south.

"I like the color." She blushes, looking down. "Besides, I don't think you mind it all that much."

It wasn't hard to tell where her gaze had landed and Sasuke couldn't argue with her logic. "Definitely not. Gods and Goddesses, you're beautiful."

He smiles leaving kisses along her jaw, over her neck, and the curves of her breasts as his hands wander even more. One hand squeezes her ample bosom and the other sneaks over her stomach until it settles between her thighs.

Hinata shivers at the sensual touches. The feeling of Sasuke's lips against her skin was addictive. Too much and not enough all at once. Only fueled by the miniscule sparks that were thrown into the mix.

She arches against both his hands, loving the feeling of his hands against her as her own danced along his own skin. Anywhere she could touch whether it was his best, his chest, his thighs, or finally his very obvious arousal.

"It's okay. I said we could go a bit faster." She smiles, sliding her hand along him. Adding more sparks to tease him. Loving the groans the action elicit as she feels desire pulse through her veins.

"Good." Sasuke smirks, kissing her again, teasing her clit with his chakra covered fingertips.

Hinata feels herself moan as she arches against him. Everything had been reduced down to mere sensations. The desire for more.

He hadn't expected her to use his own technique against him, but it was impossible not to respond to her kisses and touches. Moving faster, Sasuke slides his fingers against her wet womanhood. Sliding two in.

"Fuck!" Hinata pants, writhing against him. Her touches growing ever demanding as that blush of hers spreads all the way to her chest.

It was enough to send them both spiraling into the edge of ecstasy.

**End of Lime**

Sasuke wasn't sure how long they laid together like that. Probably a few minutes, but it felt like eternity and not long enough at the same time. He smiles pulling a blanket over them. "We can always take a drip in the hot springs later."

"Mhm." Hinata snuggles into his chest.

She was almost impossibly sweet. The picture of innocent even after that little encounter.

"You learn fast." Sasuke smiles, kissing her head. "Now, we've just got to get you passed that fainting habit of yours."

Hinata blushes twelve shades of red. "You're never going to let me live that down. Are you?"

"I'm undecided. It's fun to tease you, but I'm pretty sure you could convince me to do almost anything." Sasuke smirks.

* * *

Itachi had lost track of time, after he and his wife had fallen asleep in each other's arms. To say the least, it had been quite the enjoyable night.

"Meow." Though he was woken far earlier than he would have liked by a cat. Not just any cat, but a ninja cat. "My apologies for waking the two of you, but Lord Hiashi has grown rather concerned about how you took the news. You sent no word after Hinata and Sasuke left to brief you."

He frowns, hoping that his lover would sleep through the cat's little briefing. Though with every passing moment, he was growing only more and more concerned.

Why would Hiashi be that worried? What had his foolish little brother neglected to tell him. Surely, it couldn't be that serious or he would have barraged in. Sasuke might be a bit on the bashful side all things considered, but if it was a matter of life or death he'd overlook the fact that Itachi had been busy…

"What is going on?" Itachi frowns as he reaches for his clothes.

"Oh you're not going to be happy about it." The cat licks his paws nervously. "Like I told your brother, it was truly nothing personal. It was just business, but there is a Hyuga who attempted to assassinate your brother last night. A trial is already being organized, but of course Lord Hiashi sent Lady Hinata and Lord Sasuke to brief you right away. He is concerned about this spiraling into a Clan war."

Itachi twitches. Sasuke definitely should have mentioned THAT to him. "I see. Tell Lord Hiashi that my brother must have been overtaxed by the night's events or afraid of my reaction. I've been briefed now and have every intention of helping the trial proceed as planned in whatever manner I can. I do not hold him responsible for the action of one of his less dishonorable kin."

The cat nods before bounding off. Leaving Itachi to sigh and shake his head. There was never a dull moment in the Leaf Village. Whenever he thought things were settling down, something like this would happen.

"Itachi, did I just imagine that or was there a talking cat?" Kurenai yawns.

"No, you didn't imagine it." Itachi smacks his forehead in frustration. He couldn't believe his bad luck. "It was a ninja cat. I need to speak with Sasuke immediately. Apparently, someone tried to kill him last night and he neglected to mention that fact. I know that we were indisposed, but that's no reason to put his life at risk."

"Well, it'd be almost impossible for someone to be successful in such an attack." Kurenai frowns as she watches her husband. "Perhaps he didn't want to worry you."

"If his aim was not to worry me, then he has sincerely failed in that endeavor." Itachi snorts.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, update rates will continue to be unpredictable due to my schedule and the fact I have several ongoing stories at the moment. Still, I have no intention of abandoning this story and hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Sasuke wasn't sure when he dozed off, but he must have. A small noise was enough to jolt him awake and for him to send a kunai flying by the doorway.

"Sasuke, don't you think you're overreacting?" His brother catches the kunai easily. "It's not as though I knew that you were…indisposed."

Wonderful. He was never going to live this down. Sasuke sighs as his eyes drift over Hinata's still sleeping form. He could only hope that somehow she wouldn't wake up during Itachi's interrogation.

"Are you really going to lecture me?" Sasuke snorts, perhaps he could embarrass Itachi out of his room before the bluenette sleeping so peacefully in his arms woke up. "You were 'indisposed' yourself last night. The difference between me and you is that I had the grace to leave once I realized that."

Itachi has gall to smirk. "No, I'm not here to lecture you about spending…quality time with your fiancée. I'm rather relieved that you two are getting along so well actually."

Sasuke twitches. The temptation to Chidori that smirk off his brother's face was nearly irresistible. Though the odds of landing the strike were marginal at best and that would surely wake Hinata up.

It was bad enough that he had to be subjected to such torment. Hinata didn't need to hear his brother's commentary about their love life.

"Good. Then what the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be curled up to your wife about now?" Sasuke shoots Itachi a smirk of his own.

Two could play this game.

"Believe me, I would much rather be indulging in such things than contemplating why my foolish little brother neglected to mention that someone tried to assassinate him last night."

Damn it. Itachi knew. Of course, he knew, though. Almost nothing ever slipped passed his older brother. It was as annoying as it was reassuring.

"I was going to tell you, but you and Kurenai were indisposed." Sasuke scoffs, crossing his arms. "Someone had a Ninja Cat's claws coated in poison and tried to assassinate me. It was easy enough to deal with. I'm perfectly fine. I'm more concerned about the political fallout than worried about my life."

There were very few people who could pose a serious risk to him and as formidable as most Hyugas were, they didn't fall onto that list. Itachi had to know that.

"I'm not terribly reassured by that. Sasuke, you're going to be married to her. The fact that your fiancée's family tried to kill you is most disturbing." Itachi sighs, watching him with wary eyes. "I've already sent the Ninja Cat off to inform Hiashi I've been briefed and why you didn't tell me sooner. He was most perplexed about why I hadn't addressed the matter."

Sasuke grunts in affirmative. If nothing else, Hinata's father was an efficient man. He wouldn't allow something like this to fester. Doing so was simply too dangerous.

Hinata squirms slightly, her eyelids moving. Great. Hinata had heard all of that and was still feigning sleep.

Well, Sasuke wouldn't give her away. "I imagine so. Well, give us a few minutes and we'll head to the Hyuga Estate."

"Alright. I'll tell Kurenai that we'll be leaving shortly." Itachi nods before Flickering off.

As soon as he was gone, Hinata opens her eyes and Sasuke sighs. Dealing with an attempted assassination attempt wasn't how he had hoped to spend this day.

"I'm assuming you heard all that?" He presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "Putting it off will only make things worse."

Hinata nods, her face a peculiar mixture of embarrassment and concern. "You're right. Do you think locks on the door would help at all?"

"No lock is going to keep a competent ninja out who really wants in, but maybe. Itachi does tend to respect privacy. He actually knocked politely on Naruto's door when he attempted to kidnap him." Sasuke snorts at the story his lovable idiot of a best friend had told him. "Itachi is weird like that."

"H-He attempted to kidnap Naruto?" Hinata blinks as she gets out of the bed and throws on her clothes at lightning speed.

Sasuke was definitely going to slaughter Eito. Slowly and painfully. The bastard not only tried to kill him, but he was ruining what could have been a most enjoyable day.

"Once. He was still with the Akatsuki as a secret agent and they were after the tailed beasts." Sasuke shakes his head. "It's okay, though. Naruto is fine and so is Itachi."

He didn't waste any time dressing. There was no point in putting it off any longer.

"I g-guess you're right. I really am sorry about this." Hinata's gaze was awash with guilt. "I knew there would be those who would protest the match, but I didn't think anyone in my family would stoop this l-low."

"It doesn't matter. He'll be punished and that will hopefully be enough to deter the next idiot who thinks that I can be killed so easily." He offers Hinata his hand. "It's insulting really. A Genin could have come up with that plan."

Hinata gives him an incredulous look and a sputter that was intermingled with a giggle. "Sasuke, this is serious."

"Yes, it is serious. A mosquito tried to kill me. He'll be treated accordingly." Sasuke nods guiding her down the stairs. "For now though, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

* * *

Scarcely an hour later, Hinata tries not to wince. For such a large Clan, her family had always tilted towards the miraculously quite side. Today though, it had gone from a quiet Clan to a silent one.

Hundreds of people were no on the estate's ground yet, no one made a sound. Not even the children.

"I'm glad you are all here. This is a matter that needs to be addressed at once." Well, except for her father.

Hiashi Hyuga was a model of efficiency. All of the Clan had been gathered shortly after their arrival and now, all eyes were on the Hyuga patriarch as he stood in the center of the courtyard next to the Uchiha Clan and herself.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU KNOW THAT WHAT I DID WAS RIGHT! THIS MATCH IS DISGRACEFUL!" Eito kicks and screams, trying desperately to free himself from Neji's hold, but it was no use.

Her cousin swiftly jabbed his pressure points sinking him to his knees. "Conduct yourself with more dignity. This is your trial. If you wish to plead your case do so in a manner befitting your station."

So much for the quiet.

"How dare you strike me? I am a Main House Member and you are, but a Branch Member." He hisses.

Her feet move on their own before her mind had a chance to catch up. Hianta's hand moved even faster, striking Eito with a near bone crushing intensity. "Neji is a ninja of honor. Branch or Main House makes no difference in this case. He is your superior as is Sasuke. Neither of them attempted to strike down an ally of our Clan by using an innocent Ninja Cat to do their dirty work."

It was far more satisfying to see a trickle of blood stream from his mouth than it should have been.

"Lady Hinata, can you honestly not see that he's already corrupting you? You never would have struck one of your own kin before this farce of an engagement." Eito hisses.

Hiashi's eyes narrow as he closes the gap between them. "You tried to kill her fiancée. You're fortunate all she did was slap you. I wouldn't be opposed to her slitting your throat right now if she desired to do so. You've already admitted your guilt and your actions could have easily triggered a Clan War."

Anger races through Hinata's veins at the knowledge her father was right. This could have easily spiraled out of control.

"You're also fortunate that the Uchihas are holding their tempers. They have more than enough justification to do that and worse." She glares, looking back at Sasuke who was shaking with rage.

Well, at least that's what she thought was happening until his legs buckle underneath him. Sasuke grunts as he falls to the grass, gasping for breath.

"Sasuke!" Hinata races over to him in horror. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't see anything wrong with him and yet, Sasuke was now struggling to breathe. His coughs were turning more bloody.

"Looks like the cat must have nicked you before you picked him up." Eito smirks, even with blood sliding down his chin. "Of course, Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't notice something as trivial as a cat scratch. I knew you'd be immune to most poisons. I did my research, but it seems that even Orochimaru didn't have the foresight to raise your immunity against Summon Poisons."

Itachi darts over to Eito and wraps his hand around his throat in an instant. His eyes red and whirling with fury. "You're going to die. It's up to you whether you die screaming or not. Where can we find the cure?"

Eito smirks. "You're going to kill me anyway. You seem to think that you're word means anything to me. That poison is going to kill him. My only regret is that you aren't going with him. Though at least I can keep your cursed Clan's line away from my own!"

"We need to get Sasuke to the hospital and Eito to Ibiki. He can probe his mind. Make him talk." Hinata lifts Sasuke into her arms. "It's going to be okay. Just hold on a little longer. Lady Tsunade will be able to help and we'll get their cure."

After all, only an idiotic ninja would gather a poison without something to reverse it. There had to be antidote somewhere.

"I'd f-feed him to Aoda if it wasn't animal cruelty." Sasuke's entire body wracks with the vicious cough.

Hinata nods. It was a good sign. "You're right it would be." She Flickers off with him.

The others could handle Eito. Right now, Sasuke needed medical attention. "I'm assuming that Orochimaru made you immune to most kinds of animal venom. It must have been a delayed reaction."

Maybe Sasuke had been immune to whatever animal counterpart the Summon had. That was why he had seemed fine yesterday, Hinata thinks as she rushes into the hospital.

"I NEED A MEDIC. HE'S BEEN POISONED BY A SUMMON!" Hinata had never screamed louder in her life. Not even when Pain killed her, but it was a relief to see Tsunade come running towards her.

"Come with me. Do you know what kind of Summon?" Tsunade watches her with anxious eyes as she leads her to the nearest room.

"No, but we'll find out soon. Eito is going to be interrogated. Please save him." Hinata feels tears running down her cheeks. "This is all my fault. I should have had him looked at after we saw the Ninja Cat."

She probably sounded crazy, but it didn't matter. Sasuke's eyes wser already becoming unfocused as Tsunade places him on a hospital table. Damn it. How could things have gone wrong so quickly?


	11. Chapter 11

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Everything was so blurry.

The mere task of focusing on anything was akin to creating a complete susanoo, but somehow Sasuke manages. Only to be met with desperate pleas and the sound of sobbing.

"Please save him…this is all my fault." The terror in Hinata's voice was more painful than the actual venom in his veins.

He'd only heard bits and pieces so far, but even as his body was trying to convulse in agony…Sasuke was beginning to understand what had happened to him. That bastard had poisoned him.

"Hinata, it's not your fault." Tsuande was checking his restraints. "I'm going to give him some medicine to dull the pain. It might be kinder to knock him out while we find the antidote."

Eito was clever than Sasuke would have thought. The coward had correctly assumed he was immune to most common and even some uncommon poisons. So, naturally he had to go and get snake venom from a Summon.

"Yes, it is. If I had noticed the scratch sooner, we might already have the cure." Hinata bites her lower lip, prompting a drop of crimson to stain her lips.

Lips that Sasuke could remember kissing only the night before, but there were no sweet sighs of pleasure or soft moans today. No. Hinata was crying. All because of that bastard.

Sasuke was going to kill him. Slowly and painfully. Maybe he'd enlist Itachi's help to drag out his death. Genjutsu still wasn't his strong suit, but there were obviously a lot of ways it could be utilized when it came to extracting revenge.

"H-Hinata, she's right. It's not your fault." Sasuke grits his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. Hoping like hell that he wasn't about to start coughing up blood again. "I'll be alright. I imagine they're l-looking for the antidote right now."

"Sasuke!" The Hyuga woman wraps her arms him so tightly that it was nothing short of a miracle she hadn't crushed his ribs. "You're still coherent!"

"I a-am." Sasuke grunts as the venom burns through his veins. Hotter than any fire he could create. "Which is why you need to listen to me. It wasn't your fault. They'll find the c-cure. I'll be fine. I love you."

Hinata looks at ready to protest, but slowly nods. "I love you to and I promise that we'll find the antidote."

His vision was still swimming, but looking at her face…Sasuke knew this image would forever be branded into his memory. This was what a terrified Hinata looked like. He didn't care for it. It was yet another reason he was going to tear Eito to pieces.

"Stop blaming yourself. I've survived worse" He sighs, leaving up just enough to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention back to the busty medic who held his life in her hands. "Tsunade, knock me out. The more that I move, the faster the poison will s-spread."

The blonde's expression was grim as grabs a syringe. "Alright. This won't hurt him, Hinata. Just put him to sleep. You should be going. You might be able to help them on the mission, but watching Sasuke sleep is only going to torment yourself."

Hinata kisses Sasuke's forehead. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I know you will. I won't die. I promise." He smiles at her, ignoring the sting of the syringe as Tsunade injects him with something to put him to sleep.

Sasuke didn't know what it was and at the moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was it worked. He loses consciousness just as he sees a blurry outline of Hinata Flickering out of the hospital room.

* * *

Hinata arrives in the interrogation room only to find that Eito was already unconscious. Ibiki and Itachi must have finished the questioning.

"Do you know where to get the antidote? Tsunade is treating Sasuke now." Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was unbelievable that everything could change so drastically in less than the span of single day. She had gone from being deliriously happy to terrified.

After everything Sasuke had been through would it really be poison that would kill him?

"We did." Itachi sighs as he eyes Hinata warily. "I know that Sasuke would feel better if you didn't involve yourself in this, but I also know that look in your eyes all too well. You're just as stubborn as your Sensei and I cannot fault you for wanting to be part of the rescue team. Provisions have already been secured. Follow me. We'll fly on Garuda to the Land of Tea. Aoda is coming as well."

Hinata nods, following Itachi outside without any hesitation. At least they had a lead. It was something.

"I'm fortunate that Sasuke gave me a vial of his blood to Summon the in emergencies." Itachi sighs as he calls for the giant hawk and massive snake. "Otherwise we would have had to travel on foot. This will save us some time at the very least."

Hinata darts onto Garuda. It was a strange feeling to have feathers resting underneath her legs, but not an unpleasant one. "I take it Kurenai Sensei already knows you're going with me? Are any others?"

Itachi jumps onto Garuda. "Yes, they've already gone out ahead of us. Kurenai wishes she could come with us, but as she is expecting…doing so would be unwise."

Hinata frowns, but nods in understanding. The thought of a pregnant Kurenai being exposed to the black market was enough to make her shiver. These people were unpleasant enough without adding an expectant mother into the question.

"It's alright. I understand. Lead the way." She smiles as Itachi urges Garuda into air.

Aoda follows them. The massive serpent slithers in perfect sync with his avian counterpart. The two had clearly traveled before and luckily, the snake was so tall that he was level with Garuda. Garuda wasn't flying particularly high in the sky just yet.

It was possible to carry on a conversation with Sasuke's Summons. Though as far as Hinata was aware only one of them was verbal in the same way humans were.

"I wish that I was venomous." Aoda sighs, guilt marring his normally cheerful expression. "Then this wouldn't be necessary."

"Not may or may not be the case. You'd have to be the precise same species as the other Summon for the antidote to prove effective." Itachi sighs, his hands trailing over Garuda's feathers. It was as if he was trying to calm himself by the act of petting the large bird. "Either way, we will save him."

"Of course, we will. We have to." Hinata nods.

The alternative was unthinkable. Sasuke didn't deserve this and everything had been going so well.

_ "You're beautiful, intelligent, a powerful ninja in your own right, but most importantly you're willing to die to protect those you care about. We might not know each other well, but that means a lot to me." _Hinata could recall Sasuke's 'proposal' with perfect clarity.

He'd even gone so far as to give her lavender roses. He'd really tried. Naruto had even been amazed the 'anti-social' bastard had gone to a gathering of their friends.

All of that had been to make her happy even when her family didn't approve of the match.

"Yes, we will. I wouldn't worry too much." Aoda casts her a sympathetic look. "Master Sasuke is strong. That, and Tsunade is a skilled medic. Still, we should move quickly."

Hinata couldn't disagree. The sooner they had the antidote the better. "How long will it take to the get to the Land of Tea?"

She'd never actually been there before. Though Itachi was widely traveled. He'd gone almost everywhere during his ninja career and during his unfortunate time as an Akatsuki Member.

"Longer than I would like, but shorter than one would expect. Garuda and Aoda will save us some time as I said." Itachi urges Garuda to go faster. "I wish we had access to the Fourth Hokage's technique. That would make this so much easier."

Yes, it would have. If only they could just teleport there.

"What do we know about this black market?" Hinata hadn't witnessed the interrogation herself.

"It's well hidden in a mountain just a few miles away from one of the major tourist centers." Itachi frowns, his lips curling in distaste. "They'd want to be near a busy place, but far enough away that the authorities wouldn't stumble upon them accidentally. Eito apparently paid quite the impressive sum for the venom. It's my belief he was hoping Sasuke would pass 'naturally' and was intending to offer you 'comfort.' The sick bastard."

The thought was enough to make Hinata want to hit something. "When Sasuke is safe again, I'm going to use Eito as my personal training post. The Gentle Fist isn't nearly as gentle as the name implies."

This was especially the case when someone a Hyuga cared about was threatened. Like Sasuke.

_ "I know. Itachi is strange sometimes. He loves cabbages and stuffed dinosaurs for some reason." _Hinata sighs as another dances across her mind, unbidden.

He was one of the fiercest ninjas to have ever lived, but he still couldn't resist teasing his brother. Some things were universal no matter what Clan someone hailed from. Maybe one day, their own children would bicker over such things.

They just had to make sure he lived long enough for that to happen.

"I agree completely. I have a few new techniques that I've been wanting to try out." Itachi nods in agreement, anger flashing in his dark irises. "I'm so glad that Eito has inadvertently volunteered to help me with such things. It's unexpectedly useful of him really."

In moments like this, it was clear why Sasuke idolized his older brother to such an extent. Itachi was a wonderful person and would make an even better brother-in-law one day.


	12. Chapter 12

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. My schedule and a case of writer's block have made writing difficult as of late. Update rates will either proceed very quickly or very slowly due the fact I have several ongoing fics at the moment and I know how I want this story to end. I also have several collaborations either in progress or planned for the future. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

"We're here. What are your plans, Master Itachi and Lady Hinata?" Aoda comes to a slow halt.

Just a few hundred yards away, Hinata could see dozens tents had been erected. So, that was how they did it. They could come and go as they pleased if they were detected more quickly that way.

Garuda squawks alerting them to a puff of smoke emerging near the tents. Hinata grimances as she realizes what had just happened. Someone had seen Aoda and Garuda and was trying to fight fire with fire or in this case…Summon with Summon.

It was a cobra.

Itachi's eyes narrow. "I believe it's only fitting that Aoda and Garuda handle this one. Hinata, come. It falls to us to collect the trash."

"We have help." She takes Itachi's hand and Flickers them closer. "They must have arrived shortly before us."

She could already see several members of the Rookie Nine hard at work and Hinata notices more than a few members from her own family. Naruto's shadow clones meant business, but when coupled with the other attacks from their fellow Leaf Ninja, they were even more fearsome.

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawns, using his shadow jutsu. "Naruto, you know we have to take some of these guys alive, right? There's a larger operation at work and we need answers. Also someone has to make the antidote."

"That's right, Friend Naruto!" Lee's fist goes flying into a black market dealer's face.

The earth begins to shake and had Hinata not known any better, she would have sincerely suspected it was a legitimate earthquake. That couldn't be further from the case, though.

Two massive Snake Summons were now in the midst of a clash. Aoda smacks his mighty tail into the Cobra, upsetting its balance.

His victory was short-lived as the Cobra hisses, spitting venom towards his opponent. It was all Aoda could do to duck in time.

"We've really got to do something about those snakes." Sakura rushes forward, punching the ground.

It cracks creating a rift, but both snakes were able to evade it. Still, it did grant Garuda the opening he needed. The bird of prey swoops down and slashes at his foe's eyes.

"DAMN YOU!" The cobra hisses in agony, blood pouring out of his eye.

"Byakugan." Hinata's eyes scan her surroundings. "Itachi, we need to find the one with the contract. He'll tell us what we need to know."

" You shouldn't be selling your poison to help these thugs hurt innocent people. Garuda, get his other eye." Aoda vaults over the rift, slamming his entire body into the other serpent.

The two gigantic reptiles spin around and around. A blur of fangs and thuds against the ground. Venom and blood spraying in a terrifying mosaic of primal power.

Itachi nods just as Hinata sees something out of the corner of her left eye. A man wearing a patch over his eye with a Summoning Scroll.

He was doing his best to hide, but it wasn't enough. The chaotic sounds, smells, and sights of the battle going around her ceased to matter. Her entire focus was now on one man.

Faster than she could ever recalling running before, she closes the distance between them. The man tries to dodge, but it was a futile effort. He didn't have the time.

"GENTLE FIST!" Her punches smack into him with every ounce of fury Hinata possessed.

It was hard to tell where one began and another ended. The sickening cracks tell Hinata her strikes had landed true, but it wasn't until Itachi was by her side and the man stops moving entirely that Hinata ceases her assault.

"It's alright, Hinata. I'll get us the answers we need." Itachi never breaks eye contact with the man. "In a few seconds."

"Akamaru, get him!" Kiba urges his ninja dog forward.

The canine doesn't hesitate and neither do Shino's insect. The dynamic duo rush to assist Aoda and Garuda in their battle against the cobra.

"Be careful, Masters. He has venom." Aoda's concern was palatable, but it didn't stop anyone from fighting…least of all that lovable snake.

Choji rolls over to Hinata and Itachi, after knocking some dealers unconscious. "I think they just knocked out the cobra. How's it coming on your end?"

"Good. I think." Hinata frowns, wondering what Itachi was showing the man inside his Genjutsu.

Ino forces some of the thugs to attack each other. "Alright. I think it's a clean sweep. We just have to wait for Itachi to get some answers out of that creep and then we can go home."

The black market was no more. Everything had been destroyed by the time Itachi releases the man. "I know how to make the antidote. It would be best to prepare it now rather than to wait until we arrive back at the Leaf. Sakura, I will require your assistance."

* * *

_ The pain was lessening, but he didn't know why. _

His life wasn't flashing before his eyes as it had done with Haku, so Sasuke could only assume he wasn't actually dying. Still, it was perplexing. Even with the various pain killers Tsunade had given him, the venom still burned him. It burned and burned without any sense of mercy…until now.

"Look! I think he's waking up! How are you feeling, Bastard? You really shouldn't scare us like that." Naruto's voice pierces through the haze of confusion.

Any other time, Sasuke would have scolded the idiot for being, well an idiot, but for now Naruto's loudmouth was serving as an anchor. ""W-What happened?"

That, and the scent of lavender and lilacs surrounding him was strangely soothing. He had smelled it from somewhere before, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was also something wet on his arm. A few droplets of…something.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" He feels someone squeeze his arm.

It takes him a moment to blink several times and slowly open his eyes only to see Hinata's tearful face. So, that's what had happened. Hinata had been crying next to him. That's why his arm was wet because she was holding his hand.

"I'm still working on that part, but you don't need to cry. I'm alright." He forces himself to smile.

Everything was so blurry, but the pain was slowly subsiding. His vision was beginning to clear.

Itachi's face comes into view. "We managed to get the antidote. Believe me when I assure you that particular black market is no more. The place was leveled. You should rest while the antidote works its way through your system more thoroughly, but you're going to be fine." He closes the distance between them and pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "Foolish little brother, don't ever scare us in such a fashion again."

Kurenai shoots Hinata a sympathetic look. "I never understood the forehead poking thing either. It's just their thing."

"Yes, Kurenai Sensei." HInata nods, tilting her head. "I suppose it's like Mr. Rexy. There are some things that we'll never understand about the men we love."

"Whose Mr. Rexy?" Sakura looks utterly baffled.

Itachi glowers at her. "Never mind. That's irrelevant now. What matters is Sasuke is safe and he should get some rest. Come on. Let's give these two some privacy."

Before anyone could protest, the eldest Uchiha ushers them all out. Not that Sasuke could entirely blame them. Arguing with Itachi was a futile pursuit at the best of times, but when he was like that…it was just masochism.

"Itachi is a good Clan Head. He's already mastered one of the most important skill sets." Hinata giggles.

The sound brings a smile to Sasuke's face even as a feeling of puzzlement settles over him. "And what is that?"

"Knowing how to clear a room." Hinata smiles brightly at him, her hand still holding his, but the serenity of her expression soon fades into a gloomy display of guilt. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I should have noticed something was wrong sooner. It's a miracle you're alive.?"

He shakes his head. Sasuke wouldn't allow Hinata to do this. To blame herself.

"It was my lack of observational skills that caused it. Besides, in the end it's probably best I was poisoned. A black market venue was broken up because of it and I'm going to be fine. Nothing has changed. We still have a wedding to plan. Have you given any thought as to what kind you would prefer?"

Hinata shakes her head. "Well, I know that I'm going to carry a lavender rose bouquet and Ino will take care of the many, many floral arrangements, but not much beyond that. My Clan is very traditional. So, I imagine Father will take care of most the details. Are there any Uchiha traditions you'd like to incorporate?"

She was so kind. So sweet and innocent. It was more than enough to bring a smirk to Sasuke's face because he knew exactly how easy it was to make her blush. "Nothing specific comes to mind. My family's expertise is more focused on ensuring mutually enjoyable honeymoons than on the ceremony itself."

_ THUD._

The soft thud of Hinata's falling against the blankets covering his stomach told Sasuke all he needed to know. Hinata had fainted again. Her shyness could be adorable sometimes, but he really did have to encourage her boldness more. She'd done so wonderfully during their sensual massage encounter…


	13. Chapter 13

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up soon, but we'll see what happens. Anyway, without further adieu, I give you the wedding chapter.

**Guest Reviewer Request: **Someone requested a female Gaara x Naruto or female Naruto x Gaara fic. I do get that request quite a bit. I will likely do it at some point in the future, but I'm not sure on the precise timeframe. It might be awhile or relatively soon. Thanks for the request.

Chapter 13

The entire Uchiha District had been transformed. Everywhere Hinata looks, she saw flowers, banners, food, lanterns, and people.

Scarcely a week ago, it was a rare day when the District had a dozen people inside it. Now it was overflowing with the still tiny Uchiha family, her Clan, curious Leaf Villagers, and even some international visitors who had managed to squeeze there way into the crowds.

Every set of eyes was on her and Hinata could swear her heart was going to burst as she makes her way down the street. Her only saving grace was her father was standing next to her. Surely, he wouldn't let her trip all over her lovely kimono.

"You look beautiful." Hiashi offers her his arm. "They're all staring at you with envy. You don't have to be so nervous." His voice was almost inaudible, but Hinata hears every single word.

Taking a deep breath, she nods in agreement. Smiling as Mirai flies overhead on the back of Garuda. She was the flower girl and apparently not afraid of heights.

The night was now raining flowers. There was scarcely a single onlooker or spot in sight that wasn't being covered in beautiful blossoms. It was an explosion of color and underneath the light of the full moon, there was a certain ethereal effect to it all.

"I can't believe he actually talked Garuda into giving the flower girl a ride." Naruto laughs from somewhere in the crowd.

Sakura shrugs, pointing to Aoda who was slinking just a few feet ahead of Hinata and her father. "I can't believe that his snake Summon is a ring bearer."

Hinata couldn't help, but laugh at that. If there was one reptile she trusted to keep those rings safe…it was definitely Aoda. That, and the serpent seemed to be having a grand time being the center of attention. He was certainly slithering forward with a proud expression on his face anyway.

Finally, they come to the end of the street and find themselves standing at a stunning alter made out of charming crystal. Framing it were her bridesmaids, Sasuke's own procession, and in the center stands Tsunade.

A Rinnegan and Sharingan mismatched gaze lands on her, making Hinata blush. The way Sasuke's eyes were trailing over her wedding kimono was incredibly suggestive.

"Everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate perhaps the most unexpected match in our villages…hell, even the Five Great Nation's history." Tsunade's words cut through the crowds like a knife would butter.

Hinata's kimono was white with fiery floral designs on it and a navy blue sash. The white a nod to her birth clan's colors and the rest well, very Uchiha in her mind.

Itachi shakes his head, standing beside Sasuke. "Lady Tsunade…could you please stay on task?"

He was his brother's Best Man. It had been close, but in the end Sasuke apparently thought Itachi would be better at standing through a ceremony than Naruto. The blond had eventually conceded after a loud debate and many promises of ramen being available at the wedding.

Sasuke had scoffed at the request in fond exasperation, but eventually relented. So, now there were bowls and bowls of ramen available along with the more 'refined' dishes her Clan and Sasuke's had chosen.

"Right. Of course." Tsunade coughs, redirecting her attention. "Anyway, we are gathered here to celebrate this union. If anyone has any reason to protest this match, speak now or forever hold your tongue. I wouldn't recommend it as Sasuke has one hell of a temper and Aoda might eat you, but…that's your choice."

There were a few nervous laughs, but mostly the their guests' eyes all widen to the size of saucers.

"I don't eat humans, but I will defend Master Sasuke." Aoda determine hiss makes a few people shiver as Garuda squawks in agreement.

"Of course." The busty blonde shakes her head before turning her attention to Sasuke. "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish for all your days? To stand by her side in good times and in bad and to forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sasuke smiles.

It was a surreal feeling really. Not that long ago the thought of marrying Sasuke would never have occurred to her. They barely knew each other, but here they were standing at an alter and was wearing a traditional male wedding kimono.

Sasuke hadn't been lying when he said she could plan whatever kind of wedding she wanted. So, he was likely telling the truth about the rest of it. The thought makes her blush as Tsunade's gaze fixates on her.

"Do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish for all your days? To stand by his side in good times and in bad and to forsake all others so long as you both shall live?"

Despite all that, Hinata didn't hesitate. "I do."

Tsunade smiles. "Then by the power vested in me by the Hidden Leaf Village and Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke certainly didn't waste any time doing precisely that. Hinata's blush only deepens as she returns his increasingly heated kisses. She could hear gasps and catcalls from the crowd, but she only pulls away when her father's polite coughs pierce through the veil of desire from them. They were still in a public place after all.

"I guess I may as well throw this." Sasuke smirks, having her sit down so he could remove her garter belt. He does so in one swift motion and promptly chucks it at Naruto's head. "It's tradition, after all."

Naruto grumbles, rubbing the spot where it struck. "You're such a bastard sometimes."

Hinata just laughs as she throws her bouquet of lavender roses into the crowd. The frenzy that results makes even her wince.

"Those women are psychotic." Sasuke blinks and Hinata couldn't find it in her to disagree.

"Perhaps we should cut the cake and share our first dance while the winner is determined." Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly only to sigh in relief when Ino emerges victorious.

Thank goodness no one had actually died in that battle.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sasuke offers her his hand. "I imagine we'll have to sit through dinner with the toasts and such, but after that we should be able to slip off pretty easily. I don't think it's entirely safe here and I know what Lee is like when he gets intoxicated."

Well, he did have a fair point about that last part. "Alright. After dinner, we'll try to slip off. You're right…Lee can get a little overzealous when he's had too much sake."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow. "A little overzealous is one way to put it."

* * *

Sasuke sighs in relief a few hours later. They had survived the festivities and were now safely inside the Snow Country in a luxurious hotel room.

The Snow Country was beautiful, but it was cold. That was just fine with Sasuke, though. All the more reason to convince Hinata to join him in a hot bath and to light some candles. The final touches of course were the lavender rose petals he'd thrown into the water.

Hinata had insisted she wanted to send a scroll to alert her family they arrived safely. She'd be back any minute now.

"Sorry. I know it probably seems silly, but I just wanted to let them know." Hinata smiles, walking inside the room wearing a white bathrobe that she was clutching onto for dear life.

They really were going to have to break this shy habit.

"It's alright. It gave me time to get everything ready and you really don't have to be so shy." He leans over and pulls her into the tub, bathrobe and all. "You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

** Warning Lemon**

"Sasuke! My clothes!" Hinata squeaks, blushing madly. "Well, I guess there's no point in wearing them now." She slips out of the bathrobe and peels off her soaked lingerie.

He shakes his head, leaving a trail of kisses along the shell of her ear. "The bathrobe was nice and the lingerie is lovely, but I prefer the sight of your bare skin."

There was something endearing about the way she blushes at least ten shades of red while bathed in candlelight. Hundreds of rose petals drifting lazily the water against her creamy skin. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to capture the moment on a canvas or thoroughly ravish her first.

"You and Itachi are a lot more alike than most people think." She blushes, brushing her lips against his as she 'swims' into his lap. "Kurenai Sensei says that he likes to pounce."

"That's fair, but I can do more than that." He smiles, wrapping one arm around her waist while bestowing soft kisses along the elegant curve of her neck. "I know you liked the massage, but what else do you like?"

Hinata sighs in pleasures, her arms slinking around Sasuke's neck. "I like that and I want your hands all over me." Her fingertips brushing over the back of his neck, prompting a few shivers from Sasuke. "And…I want to touch you too."

There was something equal parts enthralling and overwhelming about having Sasuke's gaze so fixated on her. She felt a bit like a cornered rabbit, but that shiver was…interesting and she could feel his obvious arousal underneath her. It was liberating in a way. No longer did she have to worry about her feelings being returned.

Sasuke smirks. His hands cupping her breasts, squeezing gently before capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking. "You can do whatever you want with me."

He meant it too. She was like a goddess sitting on his lap. Every squeak, gasp, moan, or erotic whimper sends a million volts of desire spiraling through his blood.

He glides sucks harder, enjoying her moans. His hands now roaming along the curve of her back and squeezing her backside before sneaking between her thighs and rubbing her most intimate place.

Hinata squirms, a flood of lust cascading over her body in one blissful wave after another. "I love it when you do that, but I still want you to touch you. Lean against the edge of the tub and close your eyes, okay?"

Sasuke shoots her a quizzical look, but Hinata was relieved when he actually indulged her 'demand.' Thinking quickly, she grabs her discarded bathrobe and wraps it around Sasuke's hands in a crude binding. "You can open them now. You wanted me to be less…shy."

Sasuke blinks. "Well, I didn't think you'd use a bathrobe to tie me up, but alright. I did say whatever you wanted."

Hinata smiles and kisses him. "Good."

She sighs in pleasure feeling him return the kiss. Still, Hinata forces herself to pull away, summoning the chakra to her fingertips. Sliding her hands along his neck, over his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, and toned stomach as she leaves a trail of kisses in her wake.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure.

The hooded look in his eyes was more than enough to heat Hinata's blood. "I'm going to try something. Tell me if you like it."

"Hinata, at this point I highly doubt there is anything you've got in mind that I'm not going to enjoy." He leans up slightly and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hinata murmurs after the kiss, moving down until she takes the tip of his arousal in her mouth and sucks.

"Fuck! You really need to trust your instincts more often." Sasuke pants.

He never would have thought that Hinata, his sweet wife who fainted at innuendoes, would go this far on her own. Tying him off and driving him to madness with the feeling of her mouth wrapped around him.

It was taking all his self-control not to just give into the insanity inducing euphoria she was creating within him.

"I'll try my best." She takes more of him into her mouth, her soft, gentle hands caressing what she couldn't manage.

Screw it. He thrashes out of the bindings and settles one hand between her legs, stroking her clit and pumping two fingers inside her as his other hand caresses every inch of her skin he could get his hands on.

Hinata moans, releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop. "That's cheating."

"Maybe, but I don't think you're complaining when you're moaning so sweetly for me and already riding my fingers." He smirks, feeling rather satisfied at the glorious picture Hinata painted, bucking into this touching.

"I'm not complaining, but I'll have to punish you for breaking the rules later." Hinata wiggles free from him for just a moment and Sasuke was about to protest when she slowly slides onto him. That's when his world dissolves completely into a sea of stars and heat.

"Ah!" Hinata wiggles, feeling a sting of pain at the entrance.

She had expected that, but rocks her hips nonetheless. The sounds of Sasuke's hiss of pleasure and the erotic sight presented underneath her was so beautiful it takes her breath away.

"It's alright. You can go slow. Fuck, you're a goddess." He leans ups, kissing her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Sasuke, I love you, but I'm not made of glass." Hinata moans at the feeling of his touch everywhere. Of being connected in such a way. His kiss ensnaring her senses.

She arches against him, urging him to go faster. Any hint of pain soon fades into an addictive, sensual rush.

The massage had been wonderful, but this was…well, Hinata didn't have the words. She just knew she wanted more and the rest of their honeymoon passed by perfect sea of passion. One day blending sensually into the next.

** End of Lemon**

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay longer?" Sasuke watches his wife with amusement as she bends over to pack more of their belongings into a case.

He couldn't resist giving her a quick smack to her the backside.

"I'd love to, but you don't want our families to worry and come looking for us." Hinata squeaks, turning around and giving him a half-hearted swat.

It was worth it, though.

"Suppose you're right." Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk at the memory of their wedding. "Besides, your father was so flustered over us kissing. I can't imagine what he would actually found us here."

"He'd faint." Hinata doesn't bat an eyelash.

"Really? Is that genetic?" Sasuke blinks.

"I don't think so." Hinata shrugs, kissing his cheek. "My father is just very traditional and a very private person, but yes he would faint. We should probably be going. It's not nice to keep Garuda and Aoda waiting."

Sasuke nods in agreement as they finish packing. "You're right. I think we've got everything. Even the earplugs are at the ready. You know how excited Naruto gets and Itachi will tease us both endlessly."

"You're right." Hinata blushes as they walk off, hand in hand. "Naruto is very sweet, but he can get loud and your brother is…well, Itachi is Itachi."


	14. Chapter 14

Lavender Roses

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the grand finale of Lavender Roses.

**Chapter Notation: **This takes place approximately a year after the last chapter.

Chapter 14

_ It was hard to tell who was more adorable. _

Their two month old twins or Hinata. A year had passed since their honeymoon and since then, their family had grown. Perhaps Sasuke should have seen it coming because the Hyuga Clan was well known for producing twins, but it had still come as a surprise when they found out months ago they were expecting two babies.

"They do remind me of you at that age." Itachi chuckles, watching as Shisui, his youngest child- named in honor of Itachi's best friend, crawls towards Hinata and the twins. His chubby face alight with determination.

Mirai had taken to her new role as an elder sister and cousin with great delight. Currently, she was encouraging Shisui in question. "You can do it, little brother."

"I suppose so." Sasuke smiles. "They're both so sweet just like their mother, though."

"Their father likes to butter me up." Hinata laughs, watching them as Shisui and Mirai succeed in closing the gap as if she was telling the children a great secret.

"That may be true, but who can argue with the results?" Sasuke smirks as he embraces Hinata, looking down at their children.

They were fraternal. Their son Haru was the eldest and little Katsuki was their youngest. Haru had lavender eyes, midnight blue hair, and was essentially his splitting image save for his skin being perhaps one shade lighter than h is own. His little sister on the other hand looked a great deal like Hinata, but her eyes were just as dark as Sasuke's when his bloodlines weren't activated.

"That's right, Master Sasuke." Aoda slithers over and coos at the children. "They're all such adorable hatchlings. Did you say you had them tested?"

Kurenai frowns, but nods. "It was something of a requirement given their unique heritage." She crosses her arms, Sasuke had overheard the Genjutsu Mistress discussing this at great length with Itachi more than once. "I still don't feel that it's right to put that much pressure on them before they can even talk, but you know how Hinata's family can be at times. It was a necessity to keep the peace."

Sasuke hadn't liked it either, but curiosity had also played a role in it. "Tsunade is the best in her field. Her current theory is they will each wield one Sharingan and one Byakugan. The coloration of their eyes when not activated has little to do with how the traits will manifest."

Aoda nods thoughtfully. The serpent was likely going to say something, but that's when the stampede happened.

"YO, BASTARD!" Naruto barrels in. "How are you guys? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever and I still can't believe how cute your kids are. Must be Hinata's influence."

Sasuke feels himself twitch. Some things would never change. Naruto was so annoying sometimes, but he was the second brother he'd never had. "Idiot. Hinata was recovering and I didn't want your loudmouth to annoy her while she was trying to rest and we were helping Haru and Katsuki settle in."

Giving birth was never an easy feat, but twins was even more so. Sasuke could still remember pacing down the hallways of the hospital. His utter terror. Of course, he had wanted to be by Hinata's side, but she had actually banished him from the delivery room.

He was apparently making her more nervous.

"Right. First time parents and all." Naruto smiles, tickling the babies' tummies. "Definitely got their giggles from Hinata."

"Oh I don't know. Sasuke is surprisingly sensitive…" Hinata smiles, making him flail in disbelief.

Why had she told Naruto of all people, that?

Neji rolls his eyes as he strides into the garden with Hiashi. "They're both adorable, Hinata. Truly, but I think I speak for myself and Lord Hiashi when I say neither of us wants to hear the details of their conception."

"Well, it's difficult to tell precisely when they were conceived, but on our honeymoon…" Sasuke smirks, only to gulp when Hinata gave him that look.

It was one he rarely got, but it threatened a night on the couch. There was nothing to do, but retreat in the face of such a sadistic threat.

"I'm just relieve that neither of my grandchildren will be forced to endure the sealing." Hiashi sighs, crossing his arms with guilt marring his expression. He turns towards Neji almost apologetically. "It was as horrible practice, but our Clan truly did believe it was the surest way to preserve our bloodline. I'm still sorry that you and your father, my own brother, suffered so immensely."

Neji frowns, seeming uncertain what to say. "I'm also glad the practice has been retracted. Sasuke would have wiped our entirely Clan out save for only a handful if that had not been the case."

The threat of a Susanoo or a well-placed Kirin could work wonders, Sasuke muses.

"Most likely." Hiashi grimaces. "Uchihas are known for their temperatures, but Haru and Katsuki seem to be rather…calm all things considered."

Sasuke glowers at Hiashi. "Of course, they are. They have everything they want."

Garuda squawks in indignation.

"I meant no offense." Hiashi places his hands up in mock surrender.

* * *

Hinata yawns, smiling as they set Haru and Katsuki into their crib a few hours later. It was always enjoyable to have everyone together, but it could be quite intense at times.

Sasuke kisses her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, but it's alright. We're lucky they're such angels." Hinata rests her head on her husband's shoulder. "I really hope that the terrible twos are a myth, though. Gods and Goddesses help us all if they inherit our primary affinities and have temper tantrums."

They were both naturally inclined towards fire and lightning. It was peculiar that their default temperaments could be so different, but their chakra natures were similar in that way.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm certain I couldn't produce a fireball until I was actually in the Academy and lightning didn't come until I was already a Genin. They simply don't have the chakra reserves at the moment." Sasuke shoots her a reassuring smile, leading her out of the nursery.

"I'd normally agree, but one never knows." Hinata shakes her head. "Well, I'm glad that all it takes make them happy for now are snuggles, milk, bedtime stories, Aoda, and a good nap."

"It's no wonder they're so happy." Sasuke smirks, Flickering them to their bedroom. "I certainly wouldn't complain if my existence was largely based on cuddling up to your breasts and sleeping either."

"I would say that and watching the twins already takes up the majority of your time anyway." Hinata smiles, fond exasperation peppering her expression. "Anyway, we should try to get some sleep. They have a checkup early in the morning."

"I'm convinced that woman hates me." Sasuke scoffs. "When given the choice, I'd rather not get up at the crack of dawn."

"Yes, you prefer to cuddle and other_ things _at that hour." Hinata laughs as she ensures the door was safely shut.

One could never tell when a family member or friend might show up unexpectedly. It was best to keep the doors shut and the Soundproofing Jutsu in full effect just to be on the safe side.

"Exactly and do me a favor. Never mention the cuddling thing to the loser. I still can't believe he actually forced us to have ramen at our wedding." Sasuke huffs, childhood rivalries apparently never died.

"That's alright. We had other foods. The cake was delicious." Hinata giggles, sitting on the bed…gesturing for him to do the same. "Though I must admit that I was rather relieved when dinner was over. That battle for the bouquet was one of the most vicious that I had ever seen."

Sasuke shivers at the memory. "Yes, I know. Hell, I think even Madara was more merciful than some of those women. Speaking of which, I think the loser is probably going to propose to Ino soon."

"What makes you say that?" Hinata smiles as her husband sits next to her.

"He was asking me about ring sizes and which gems I think Ino would like better." Sasuke wraps his arms around her. "I don't know why he thinks I'd know what Ino likes, but I suppose it's sweet in an awkward way. Not everyone is lucky to fall into a happy match like us."

"I would probably guess diamonds for Ino and you're right." Hinata snuggles into Sasuke. "He should get her some lavender roses, though. She did catch my bouquet and it worked for us."

Sasuke smirks and pins her against the bed playfully. "Yes, it did work for us _quite _well."

"Mhm." Hinata smiles, kissing him.

"Maybe after the twins put their terrible twos behind them, we can go for a tiebreaker. We do have one boy and one girl." He murmurs after returning her kiss, tenderly caressing the side of her face.

Hinata just laughs. "I'm not foolish enough to think that you're going to stop at three unless I really put my foot down, but we are not going for double digits. I love them dearly, but managing that many would be complete and utter chaos."

"That's fair." Sasuke smirks. "So nine then."

"What am I going to do with you?" Hinata snorts.

"You could always tie me up again. You did seem to enjoy that." Sasuke chuckles, dodging the pillow Hinata throws at him for that little gem.

"I could do worse than that. I could tell Naruto that you're a cuddler." Hinata smirks.

Sasuke's horrified expression sends her in fit of laughter. "You wouldn't."

It was hard to imagine that one of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived would be so horrified at such an idle threat, but he definitely was. Hinata didn't know if she would ever stop laughing.

"You're right. I wouldn't, but I might let him know about Mr. Rexy if you're not a good Uchiha." She smiles.

"That's even worse." Sasuke kisses her forehead. "I am a bad influence on you."

"Maybe, but I love you anyway." Hinata wraps her arms around him, nudging Sasuke until he rolls over on his side.

Sleeping in Sasuke's arms was her favorite way to rest. It was the safest place she knew.


End file.
